Virus!
by Transformersfan01
Summary: Sequel Messages from Grave A virus has spread among Cybertron! Many have been infected and turned into 'one of them'. With 6 months of catastrophic, scientists have created a new protoform, under their control assigned to kill the virus. Prototype-Prowl
1. How it all began

**Story: Virus...**

**(Sequel to 'Messages from the GRAVE!, there's also a designed book cover for this story on my deviantart page, TFG1001, gallery, 'Virus! Book cover' In the description it will say that its the cover for the story on . I just felt I had to design the covers)**

**Chapter 1 - How it all began...**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

Chaos had spead amongst Cybertron's cities...

During the day, and the night time of the planet...

Robots! Of our own kind, our own family, running loose, like some crazed pychos!

They would go around, being scared of by their friends and family.

Is it their own family has become a crazed, infected bot, or because they weren't free of the virus anymore.

Being infected, drove them crazy, to bite their own, or eat!

Slowly, as each day passed...

The riots of the infected, and the living spread throughout many cities. Scientists captured some of the infected, running numerous tests, trying to discover everything they could about the ones who were infected.

Some of the infected didn't dare harm their families, due to the memories they had. Some bite anyone in sight for survival, and some, were impossible to outrun.

The streets were becoming extinct. Town citizens fled the towns, crossing over the cities, but many were infected along the way.

Everyone was dying...

In Elite city, Cybertron's capital,

Scientists there, were determined to create a cure for the virus. With every ounce of strenght and energy in their curcuits, trying out every new idea and plan, hoping to find the solution they needed.

One day, they would...

A prototype creation! Created and performed on with surgery, hoping to build a new protoform, but not any protoform.

A living breathing robot, able to fight the infection, and not to become one of them.

Apply weapons, skills, and wiseness, to outwit the infected.

Their new creation, would be their ultimate weapon!

The scientists needed a dead body of a passed comrade though, if they were to succeed. Using powerful technology, they would create an exact copy of this bot, and then pass all data over, creating a new prototype, an exact copy of this bot. Sending him into the wild, as a crazed killing machine to fight the virus.

The prototype you want to know...

**Prototype - PROWL!**

**Prologue to story. Book cover on my deviantart page.**


	2. Prototype Prowl

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 2 - Prototype Prowl**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

In the giant Elite City, capital of Cybertron...

'What's our status?'

'Nothing sir. We failed this test.'

A team of scientists sat in their lab, with probes all around them. Containers filled with experimental liquid, empty, and dry.

The head Scientist, Professor Einsteel, banged him hands on the control pad.

'Team, this virus is spreading, and it's spreading FAST! We have been asked to our job of finding a cure for this disease, and we will, find a cure!' Einsteel tells his team. 'I know what you think. We can't do this? We can! There's another solution to test, but it's drastic measures!'

'Sir, we tried everything.' a team member, Caskel said. 'Our test subjects, Virus1, 2, and 3, are all going crazy in their cells. Virus 2 broke loose and infected Capeb, and he was the engineer of the team. Virus 3 managed to break the glass wall down, so she was placed under seduction but keeps getting back up. If we were to take this drastic measure you speak of sir, then we could seriously break the law of Cybertron against genetic engineering. It's illegal!'

'Caskel, we were asked to take EVERY experiment to counteract this virus! We must try every solution from the book. Now if you won't work me and create the ultimate creation in stopping this virus, then I'll go alone, and you know I'll need backup for this project.' Einsteel responded.

The rest of the crew looked at one another, before nodding at their boss. 'You're the boss, Boss.'

'Sir, that solution you wanted to run!' Anilt, one of the top scientists of the lab, spoke to Einsteel infront of the whole crew. 'It will be possible. But we'll need a body to experiment on. Someone powerful, someone strong, of a high status among the Aubobot ranks, and certainly not died from the infection.'

Einsteel looked towards his computer, and types out onto the search box.

'Let's search the deceased Autobots then.'

He searches through the database of millions of Autobots.

'Too many. Let's narrow it down sir. We aim to create an ultimate prototype, so let's search Autobots beginning with 'P?'' Anilt suggested.

'Good lad.' Einsteel narrowed the search.

'Pantil, Panul, Penice,... Such mindless names...' Einsteel said.

As he scrolled through all the worthless names, he seemed to be more impatient.

'Worthless names!' he scrowled.

'Sir, during the war, an Autobot lost his life. He protected his team. His name began with 'P'.' Anilt said.

'Who?' Einsteel asked.

Anilt took over on the computer, and opened a search box.

'He was SIC of the Autobots, and he was a Praxien.' Anilt told Einsteel.

'A Praxien? That won't do for this project!' Einsteel protested.

'But sir, Praxien battle computers are by far the strongest in all Cybertronians. Plus it says here this Autobot was related to the once great Autobot, Rynox himself.'

'The great Rynox!'

'Followed by this Autobot's dad, High lord Proton of the council, and leadership of the city! I think we have our test subject.' Anilt turned to the computer and search it up. 'There. Autobot Prowl.' He pulled up his profile. 'Lost his mother at birth, has a twin brother, and an older brother, the older brother too died in the great war last year. Military strategist of the team...'

'Great warrior.' Einsteel agreed.

'Prowl served his duty well, described by Optimus Prime himself, as a "truly gifted Autobot".Sounds like a resonable Autobot. Good name too.'

'He's dead. Let's get his body!' Einsteel gleamed with pride.

'Sir, you want to disturb his body? Records show his ghost was spotted in Autobot headquarters on planet Earth, because he had a final goal to achieve, taking down the wanted criminal Steal-Thind.'

'While dead?'

Anilt nodded. 'He was just laid to rest last year. Do you want to disturb him?'

He notices his boss not there, looking across to the corner of the room, where Einsteel was on the comlink to someone.

'Yes sir, we have a protential test subject... Huh?. Oh yes, he's dead... We were told to take every solution! This project we are currently working on, will definitely succeed. We need a dead body, not a live one... Why? The functions of the dead body are of more riches, and more data. Using a live one, they'll lose their old lives, forget everything. We can use a dead body, because then we're bringing them back to life... What? ... Prototype name? We call it, Prototype - Prowl... Yes Prowl, the deceased SIC of the Autobots. He's related to powerful Autobots too... Thank you sir.' Einsteel ends the link. 'Team! We have a body to fetch!'

The team cheered, but Anilt wasn't happy. Looking down at the files, he catches something important.

'Sir, this report says, as I had already mentioned, he has an identical twin brother.'

'Your point Anilt.'

'Well, surely bringing Prowl back to life for our needs of ending this virus, will surely be followed by his twin. He would feel him alive again, but not the same. Identical twins share the same spark. Making a copy of Prowl will surely not be identical twins anymore. If we were to revive Prowl, surely his twin would feel sad knowing his twin wouldn't remember anything!'

'Anilt. Anilt. Anilt...' Einsteel shakes his head. 'This is our chance to rise and end this virus once and for all! We need that body!'

As their ship steered towards the Autobot chapel, Anilt still wasn't convinced.

'Sir, this is disturbing the dead!' he protested.

'But he won't be dead after this!'

They walk into the chapel, looking at all the names of the deceased Autobots who had lost their lives, all set in alphabetical order.

'Well, going through all the boring 'P' named Autobots again.' Einsteel said, looking out for Prowl's name on the side of the caskets!

'Sir, just go through here.' Caskel points to the header, reading 'Praxiens'.

Einsteel shrugged, and walks into the elevator, with the crew, and head up.

Upon leaving the elevator, they reached the room of all the Praxiens.

'Whoa.' Anilt gasped. 'Their love of fighting really paid off, cost them their lives. But Prowl had his taken not because of his love for fight, because his report said he hated the fights, and preferred working on the datapads, his best friend, Jazz, being the newly appointed SIC of the Autobots now, was the one who joined the fighting.'

'Two best friends, of opposite personalities. How does it last?' Einsteel said.

'Sir!' Caskel called out from ahead. He was standing beside a casket, with the name 'Prowl'.

'Open it.' Einsteel said.

Caskel and Anilt took the drills, and unscrewed the nails, and lifted the cover off.

They still intact body, of the SIC/Military Strategist of the Autobots, the black and white Praxien, with large doorwings, laid in the casket, grey and lifeless, as if he died yesterday.

'My my, his body is very fresh and clean.' Einsteel said.

They loaded his body onto the gurney, and head back to the shuttle.

'Well, young Prowl,' Einsteel said. 'This is the beginning, of your new afterlife, back home!'

**Mean scientist took Prowl's dead body! How mean of him!**

**Next chapter coming up!**


	3. Birth

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 3 - Birth**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

'Einsteel, you're sure this will work!' an important Autobot, smartly 'dressed', was speaking to Einsteel about this plan.

'I'm sure. This HAS to work. For the safety of the city, and its citizens!' Einsteel assured him.

'Sir, the body is being worked on right away.' Anilt tells them.

'Good.' Einsteel turns to the guest. 'Lets go visit the lab.'

Einsteel and Anilt lead the important guest over to the elevator, and down to the bottom floor, where scientists were working on Prowl's body.

Einsteel leads them into a private room, where they could watch through the see through whiteboard, to the room, where Prowl laid on the operating table, and workers building up the new protoform.

'Magnificent, isn't it eh, Perceptor?' Einsteel said.

'Einsteel,' Perceptor said. 'I happen to work with Prowl's twin! What should I say to him? Having only lost his twin a year ago, and now going through the thought he'll see his brother for real!'

'Tell him, his brother, shall live again!'

Perceptor turned back towards the work, as he watched a scientist, walk towards the door to the next room. Einsteel and Anilt lead Perceptor into the next private room, where they watched through the see through whiteboard, at the infected bot.

'What's this?' Perceptor was really shocked.

'One of the dead.' Einsteel said. 'This bot has been infected with that virus. For our plan, this new protoform, must have a sample of this infect bot's fluid, in order for this protoform to adjust to the injection, that is must fight off bots with this fluid! Only the infected, carry the same fluid this unfortunate one carries, and so our new protoform, will surely be able to fight it off!'

'This is utter madness!' Perceptor argued.

'Don't worry Percy. When we merge these two together, then Prowl won't remember a single memory of his past. Like a newborn sparkling. Hehehe!'

'Suerly if his family were to become infected then he wouldn't remember them, so he'd kill them!' Perceptor added.

'Correct. It's his duty to dispose of this virus once and for all! No matter the cost.'

Throughout the experiment...

Perceptor watched, as Einsteel, Anilt and the team carried on their task of creating this ultimate lifeform.

Firstly, creating this new protoform with the injection of the 'infected' fluid, and adding codes that this protoform will fight off anything with this fluid.

In the next room, Einsteel had the protoform activated, and to run a test run, with their experiment Virus1.

Perceptor, Einsteel and Anilt watched behind the see through whiteboard, of the test run.

There, the activated protoform with a build spark inside for a test, and on the other end, Virus1, held back by scientists, ready to pounce on the protoform.

'Uploading the new codes sir,' Anilt said. 'When ready, the protoform will obey us! It will respond to the codes we activate. So, Unleash Virus1!'

The scientists nodded, and quickly let Virus1 test subject free, and fled before they were bitten. Virus1, looked at the protoform, and picked up his pace, running towards it.

Anilt tapped in a code. 'Activating gun! Shoot!'

Perceptor stood in shock, and Einsteel in happiness, as the protoform raised his arm, a gun appeared in his hand, and fires at Virus1. Hit in the head, Virus1 fell to the ground.

'Excellent. Excellent.' Einsteel clapped. 'Now to add in Prowl's data.'

'Wait a sec,' Perceptor stopped him. 'Surely if you were to add Prowl to this protoform, it's like a copy of him, and not the original, alive Prowl he once was. It's like this protoform, this experiment, is creating a fighter Prowl clone!'

'Precisely sir.' Einsteel replied. 'But this copy is under our control, and will definitely be more powerful!'

Perceptor couldn't change his mind, and so had to report the incident to the Autobots.

Arriving at Elite City council...

Perceptor reached the council chamber, where the rest of the Autobots were.

'Rodimus, Einsteel and his team have proved a way of being able to stop this virus!'

The team cheered.

'The virus will die!' Sideswipe said.

'No more ugly bots coming to bite our heads off!' Sunstreaker said.

'Wait!' Perceptor added. 'There's more news... In order for this to happen, they are going to completely create a brand new protoform, one that was injected with the infected's fluid, so it will kill any bot with this virus. But in order for this protoform to work, it will be under their control once it works, because this protoform, will be a clone to a dead Autobot!'

The others all gasped.

'Hold it man.' Jazz said. 'They're taking one of our dead comrades, and turning them into a lean mean fighting machine!'

Perceptor nodded. 'Yes. But they needed a specific Autobot of matching features of what they need. And I can report, they have found their match. But once revived into this new protoform, he won't remember ANYTHING of the life he onced lived.'

'So this project, the new Autobot, being an exact clone of a dead comrade, he won't remember any of us!' Rodimus said.

Perceptor nodded. 'Worse. Because he won't remember anything, if his family are to be infected, he'll kill anyway! I'm going to find a way for this protoform to be able to remember his old memories. But I'll need your help,... Bluestreak.'

Bluestreak's doorwings twitched at hearing his name. 'Why me?'

'Hold on. Hold on!' Jazz interrupted. 'Are ya telling us, tes new protoform, is...'

'Yes. Jazz. The dead body they are experimenting on, is indeed Prowl!'

Everyone gasped.

Bluestreak was crying now. 'They're experimenting, ON MY TWIN BROTHER!'

'And that's why I want your help is getting Prowl's memories back. Being his twin, lots of what he knows, you know. Plus, Einsteel thinks that it will be good that Prowl is coming back to life!'

'Yea!' Jazz responded. 'As a mean fighting machine who would kill us if we were infected!'

'I'm sorry Jazz. There's nothing I can do. The boss of his team, he has the control. I can't stop the experiment taking place, but I can only improve it to our protential. We'll have to face it. Prowl is coming back from the dead!' Perceptor replied.

The team looked from one another. Rodimus shook his head. This was madness.

Back at the lab...

'Sir, the protoform is ready. We can begin sending data over to the protoform, and bring Prowl to life. The new liquidise energy room is ready aswell to place the new protoform in once the transfer is complete.' Caskel told Einsteel.

Einsteel nodded in agreement, and looked into the room, through the transparent whiteboard. 'This is the beginning of a new life.'

The machines whirred to life. The wires all attatched to the protoform and Prowl. Einsteel's optics widened as the machine sparkled.

'Get out!' he ordered.

The others realized, and so they fled the room, and out into the main control suite, as a huge bright light shines, nearly blinding them.

Once everyone had recovered.

Einsteel led the team back into the lab's testing rooms. He peered inside the first 2 rooms, with test subjects Virus2, and Virus 3. Both of them, their parts all over the room, lubricant up the walls, 2 dead sparks on the floors. Einsteel smiled.

He runs into the observation room. Peering through the transparent whiteboard, he got the shock when a hand print comes out the smoke, banging the glass.

The team gasped, as Prowl stepped out the mist.

'We done it!' Einsteel roared with happiness.

The rest of the team cheered, till their cheering faded, when Prowl collapsed on the floor.

When the mist cleared up, Einsteel and the team ran into the room.

The dead body was gone, and the table with the protoform, completely demolished! There, they found Prowl on the floor.

Anilt examined him. 'He's not breathing!'

'To the liquidised chamber. It'll support his breathing till strong enough to function on it's own!'

The whole experienced passed in a blur...

Perceptor received a call from the team, being notified on what had happened. He had then decided that he was to bring in the team. He ended the call, and turned to the team, all who had been listening in on his call.

'They succeeded. Prowl is alive!'

Bluestreak was the one to burst into tears; of hope, sorrow, or joy?

'But he wasn't breathing, and collapsed!' Perceptor added.

'Is he dead?' Rodimus asked.

'No, just unconsious. They've placed him in the chamber for revival, and then he'll be released within' the next 24 hours. I'm asked to bring you all in.'

The others looked at one another, and followed Perceptor to the awaiting shuttle to fly them to the lab, instead of walking the streets with the infect bots.

At the lab...

'My my. You'll soon be our most prized procession.' Einsteel gleamed with pride.

Looking into the oval shaped, water filled machine like pod, with Prowl being revived inside. Einsteel peered inside.

'Once you breath on your own system, it'll be a success for us!'

'Sir!'

Einsteel turned around to find Perceptor leading the team inside.

'Rodimus, Professor Einsteel, head of this project.' Perceptor introduced them both.

Rodimus shakes Einsteel's hand. 'My pleasure.' he turned to Prowl in the pod. 'Ew!'

'That pod is keeping him functioning. The next hour is crusial, and hope its good news.' Einsteel said, before his optic caught Bluestreak. 'You must be Bluestreak. On time. Perceptor has told me that he would like Prototype Prowl to have his memories, and we can arrange that. But only when he is revived from this... situation.'

'I...' Bluestreak could barely bring himself to say anything. It was within the hour that he'd be reunited with his twin! 'Just ... filled with mixed emotions at the moment.' he managed to say. 'I'll help get my old brother back!'

'We accept your participation. But the next hour is crucial, all we can do, is let nature takes it turn.' Einsteel reminded him.

As the hour passed...

Since Prototype Prowl was now up and running, the computers throughout the lab, were filled with monitors, and readings of Prowl's system. Each computer with it's own feature.

One monitored his spark beating, one monitored his system functions, one monitored his energy reading, and the main computer, controlling him once online.

Then a guest entered the lab.

'I heard from the council! This was one dangerous experiment,... and I do hope it goes to plan. Reviving my son.'

PROTON!

'It's my honour to meet Sir Proton of the council!' Einsteel shook his hand. 'A pleasure. And yes, Prototype Prowl lost his breathing function. We're currently bringing his systems online. Each of our computers monitor his system. We'll need to retrieve memories of good times from Bluestreak, and possible you, so it's best for Prowl to remember his childhood. We'll create memory codes for each memory, and with our technology, we'll upload those to him. But we can't do so until he wakes up.'

'I thank you for all your hard work.' Proton said to him, before noticing Bluestreak upset, and walks over to calm him. 'I'm here son.'

'Dad.' Bluestreak looked up at him. 'Prowl... I did miss him!'

'He's coming back, but not the same. ' Proton said.

Bluestreak looked at him, optics wide open.

'Sir!' Anilt called.

'What is it Anilt? Is there a change?' Einsteel rushes to the control pod, and looks around at the monitors.

'A change in his spark beat. It's risen by 10 beats a minute.' Anilt replied.

Einsteel walked to the balcony. 'We have a change in spark beat. Monitor his movements.'

Everyone turned to look at the liquid pod, watching Prowl just staying still.

'Its like something out of that movie, Alien!' Sideswipe said.

'What part? The queen Alien? The eggs! Don't even think that way bro!' Sunstreaker said.

Then the alarm beeped in the control pod.

'What's wrong?' Rodimus asked.

'A warning! Spark beat is too fast! He's waking up!'

Everyone in the whole lab came to look, as they watch Prowl thrash about!

'GET DOWN!' Einsteel called!

Everyone hid behind the desks, walls, equipment, etc, as the pod explodes!

From the under the furniture wreckage, everyone looked in the direction of where the pod was.

There, mist formed, but as it cleared, a tall black figure stood there.

'Prowl?' they called.

It steps forward, and throws his arms to his side, clearing the mist away. There he stood.

'BRO!' Bluestreak called.

'It worked!' Einsteel cheered.

The lab was filled with clapping as the scientists all cheered for their new prototype. Their project now complete.

The Autobots emerged from their hiding places, looking at Prowl, standing there, as if he never died.

Prowl blinked. Raising his arms to his head, he snaps it left and right, and turned his head, looking around at this unfamiliar area he stood in.

His optics turned to all the Autobots standing infront of him, and to the scientists around the place.

Everyone watches as a gun builds up as some liquid shape, then colour and outlines appear on the gun. Prowl held it up at these unfamiliar bots infront of him.

'Shut the gun down!' Einsteel ordered.

Prowl lifted the gun, and shot at Einsteel, just catching his leg as he fell.

Anilt quickly updated the codes.

Everyone watched as the gun disappears out his hand.

Anilt and Caskel help Einsteel down the lift and towards the team.

'It worked...' Einsteel repeated.

The team turned towards him, then back at Prowl.

'Wait, he's silent.' Anilt noticed. 'Is his vocalizer activated?'

Another scientist looked at the screen, and replies, 'No. I'm activating it now.'

Everyone watches, as Prowl's head jerked left in the process, and then finally asks, 'Where am I?'

'Prowl.' Einsteel said. 'You're in my lab. What do you remember?'

Prowl blinked, and shook his head. 'Nothing, but a gun shot bang.'

Einsteel seemed confused by the expression on is face. 'Well he remembers a little about his past.' he whispered to the team.

'I can hear you.' Prowl said. 'Don't act like I'm not here.'

'Sorry, officer.' Einsteel said.

Prowl shook his head.

'Well... welcome to the land.' Einsteel said.

On the big over head projector above him, it points to the large wall, where everyone looks as the videos shows Cybetron, then videos of the many cities.

'Our home, was peaceful, Prowl,' Einsteel tells him. 'It was very popular, Elite City. But a virus struck.'

Prowl listened, clearly fascinated. This shocked Jazz, Bluestreak and Proton. Prowl was never bored with this kind of information before.

Einsteel continued. 'Cybertron was struck with a virus. It's wipe our generations of the citizens. You, Prototype Prowl...' he slowly walks up to Prowl as this point, 'You're the future for ending this virus.'

Prowl seemed to be more adgitated listening to this. 'Am I?'

'Yes you are.' Einsteel said. 'You're the citizens' help for ending this virus. And you're the only one so far.'

Prowl draws a gun. 'Then I'm ready!'

**I know it sounds crappy so far, but I do plan for improvements during the next lot of chapters. Hope you all like it.**

**Please review if you haven't, and any requests of change, spelling mistakes, or any other form of mistakes made, you can let me know.**

**Book cover on Deviantart, TFG1001 Gallery, 'Virus! Book cover'**


	4. Rampage

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 4 - Rampage**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

'I suggest you all head back to the council building. Bluestreak, Proton, you'll remain for the memory transfer, and then we'll need to release him into the wild.' Einsteel told the others.

Rodimus nodded. 'I agree. We need to sort stuff of our own back at the council building. Team, follow me!'

The rest of the team turned to followed Rodimus out the building, led by Perceptor.

Einsteel turned towards Proton and Bluestreak, noticing an extra guest staying behind.

'I'm not leavin'!'

'Jazz!' Proton said.

'Jazz?' Einsteel remembered his name spoken before. 'Prowl's best friend?'

Jazz nodded. 'Yes. I am. I worked closely with Prowler when on duty.'

Einsteel nodded. 'Then it's best you tag along, so Prowl can remember his working skills. Adding to the new fighting skills we've already taught him. Follow me.'

He leads the 3 bots pass the other pods, towards the lab.

'Do you plan to create more of these protoforms?' Proton asks him.

'We were thinking off. But with what we have experienced today just resurrecting Prowl, we would give the new equipment a break from all this she-nanegan. Once we have Prototype Prowl up and running, then we may consider working on a brand new protoform.'

Prowl, who had been following, listened to the whole thing, dropped his stern look, to being in sorrow. Einsteel was bascially letting him in on that he was his controller. He wasn't going to do his own actions.

Caskel, who was at the monitors, noticed the change in Prowl's emotion, and turned up the volume on his audio so he could hear.

_'Once we have Prototype Prowl up and running...'_

'He's responding with an emotion to the fact he's being controlled. That's not good.'

Einsteel opened the large door, to a large lab, with machines of different appearances in all 4 corners.

He leads them to a machine attatched to a berth, with a small head gear on the top.

'We'll upload the memories with this. But's there a low chance the memories will be absorbed, but we'll do the best in our ability.' he told them.

'Thank you Professor.' Proton responded.

Prowl looked at the berth, and his optics widened.

Caskel, back on the monitors, catches a blurry image appearing on one of the computers. He inspects the image. Appearing to be from his memory bank.

'Strange... ' He enhanced the image, adding effects to make it clearer. He finds an image of a silver and blue femme. 'Huh?' He prints the image, and then rushes off to the others.

Prowl responded, and laid down on the berth, the head gear gently placed on his head, and attatched.

'We'll wake you when the transfer is complete.' Einsteel said. He nods to Anilt, who types on the keyboard.

Prowl's optics dimmed, as he fell into a deep recharge.

Proton walks into the private room with Anilt, and begin adding the memories in.

Bluestreak and Jazz stood with Einsteel in the main room, watching the head gear sparkle as the process began.

Caskel rushed in. 'Bluestreak. Do you know this femme?' He shows him the photo.

Bluestreak gasped. 'DAD!' he called out.

Anilt and Proton walked out. 'What's wrong son?'

Caskel hands Proton the photo, everyone watching the high Lord gasp. 'Who is this femme?' Caskel asked.

'How?' Proton was surprised. 'This is Luna, my bondmate. And Prowl and Bluestreak's mother. She died the day after they were born. Prowl never saw her in person.'

'Then how does he know what she looks like?' Caskel asked. 'I just printed this image from his memory bank.'

'Obviously the process is working, and he is starting to remember his old life. This is quite a change. Continue with the transfer.' Einsteel said.

'But Prowl never saw his mother, only through family pictures!' Proton said, but Einsteel just began setting up the machine. _Something suspicious is going on here.'_

As the minutes, turned to an hour...

More and more codes of memories were uploaded into Prowl's memory bank. After each one, everyone waited for when his doorwing twitched when each memory was uploaded.

Then Bluestreak took his turn, followed by Jazz shortly after.

Till the time came, he was to be awoken from his deep slumber.

'Prototype Prowl, it's time to wake up...'

Prowl slowly onlined his optics, and sat up on the berth, rubbing his head.

'How do you feel?' Bluestreak asked.

'Like I got hit on the back of the head with a sledgehammer. Got a processor ache..'

'That'll go away soon.' Einsteel said. 'Got to make sure all the memories were successfully uploaded, and he'll remember everything. Then he'll be his old self.'

Prowl looked around, and catches Proton. 'Dad?' He turned to Bluestreak. 'Bro?'

'It worked.' Einsteel cheered, till he was stopped by Jazz.

'Hasn't said anything 'bout meh yet?'

'It'll come round.' Einsteel assured him. 'But the resurrection worked, the memory transfer worked, he's ALIVE!' he goes around the lab cheering his head off.

They eventually left the lab, after an hour of cheers erupted from Einsteel...

Caskel was back at the monitors, looking at all the memories rushing through Prowl's memory bank. He heard the others enter, and leans over the balcony.

'Caskel, let's get ready to unleash him. Everything is set.' Einsteel said.

'Sir. We need to test it first! We still got others, just brought in when they invaded our lab a few minutes ago.' Caskel said.

'Ooo... a new test subject. Let's try it out.'

Prowl was locked inside a small room, with a long length. Bluestreak, Jazz, Proton, Anilt and Einsteel stood inside the observation room, as Caskel and another scientist dragged Virus4 into the room. In the room they dragged him from, where a few other infected bots, all thumping the walls to get out!

Anilt was carrying a laptop with him, monitoring all the computers that showed all of Prowl's system. 'All systems are a go.'

Prowl knew they were watching him from the observation room, but his optics were on Virus4 test subject, now thrasing to be released.

'Let him go!' Anilt said over the speaker.

Caskel and the other scientist, with the name 'Mary-bot' on her name tag, let Virus4 go, and he ran forward towards Prowl, mouth open to bite.

Anilt typed quickly on the keyboard. 'Activating weapons.'

In Prowl's right hand, a long gun appears. Virus4 was meters from Prowl, when he raised his gun, blasting him in the head. The infected bot stopped in his tracks, energon spilling everywhere. He rolled his optics, collapsing on the ground, offline!

Bluestreak gasped. 'That's sad!'

'Unleash the others!' Einsteel ordered.

The others gasped, seeing quite a few infected bots be unleashed from their prison box, caught Prowl, and run towards him.

'That's like 7/8 infected!' Jazz said.

'Watch this,' Einsteel said, nodding to Anilt.

'Activating swords,' Anilt puches in the codes.

They all watched as one of the infected ended up running for Mary-Bot and Caskel, biting Mary-bot's neck. They catch Prowl raise his arm, a combat knife in his hand. He throws it, stabbing the back of the infect bot's head, killing him.

The other infects bot continue running towards Prowl, as Caskel hides behind Prowl, who brings out a machine gun.

'Whoa...' Caskel gasps.

Anilts punches the code, as Prowl fires at the others, killing them all.

'You're using my bro as a fighting machine! He wasn't like this at all! That's not my twin!' Bluestreak shouts at Einsteel.

'You wanted your brother to remember you, and with this new technology, he'll keep you safe, and not let anyone harm you.' Einsteel assured him.

Bluesteak couldn't hide his tears, watching his own twin brother drops the gun. This wasn't his twin brother he once knew.

'It's time to release Prowl into the world now. They are many citizens in danger, and Prowl will be there to rescue them, and fight of the infection.' Einsteel leads them to the large back doors of the building. 'On the other side is a steel gate, that we will open. The infected are on the other side. We will also set Prowl's controls over, so he'll have control of his weapons and movements now. Are you all ready? Once those doors open, no going back.'

'We are.' Proton replied, looking at his 'sons'.

'I am dad.' Bluestreak said.

Prowl blinked blankly at Bluestreak's comment.

'Am ready.' Jazz replied.

Einsteel nodded, and taps in the security code, and the steel doors open, letting bright light inside. Everyone covered their optics to shield from the bright light.

Once the doors were opened, the team walk outside, as the door closed behind them.

'Any problems, we're here to call with your comlink Prowl. We'll monitor your movements and actions here. Primus save the world!' Einsteel finished before the door completly closed.

The team turned back towards the direction infront of them. A giant steel gate stood meters from them, and on the other side, quite a few of infected bots roaming the streets for food.

'Well... this is it.' Bluestreak chuckled, nervously.

With the others feeling nervous, and because of his programming and the way he was created, Prowl just walked forwards bravely towards the gate. Those infected on the other side of the gate, noticed him coming and crawled at the gate, reaching their hands through to reach him.

The others followed him, still they all stood in a line, standing infront of the steel gate.

Then one of the infected bots, managed to climb up the gate, and fall on the ground infront of them. The mech got up and ran towards them.

_'Prowl? It's Einsteel. We examined the weak points of our test subjects, fire at their head, I repeat, the weak point is their memory bank!'_ Einsteel's voice was heard over the comlink.

'Copy that.' Prowl said. He draws his gun.

The mech was inches from them, and Prowl lifts his gun to the mech's head. The mech grunts, looking at the gun, then at Prowl. BANG! Energon spilt everywhere, and the mech collapses to the ground, dead.

_'The gate will open any second now.'_ Einsteel said.

'Copy...' Prowl notices the nearby staked crates. 'Hold the gate!' He rushes over to them, watched by the others.

Proton realized and follows, closely followed by Bluestreak and Jazz.

Prowl did jumps and twirls up the crates, till he stood on the large wall surrounding the back entrance to the lab, and they hear his gasp.

Proton stood beside him, then Jazz and Bluestreak gasp.

Hundreds and millions of the infected bots walking, limping, or crawling their way around the city.

'There's thousands of them, man!' Jazz said.

Proton looked ahead. 'The council building. No more than a mile away!'

'We'll walk on the rooftops, till we have more ammunition.' Prowl said, walking along the top of the wall, towards the nearby rooftop of a house, followed by the others.

As they made their way across the rooftops, the flying citizens who had been infected flew over them, not flying down to bite. Some of the bots on the ground watched them go across the rooftops, and reached up, in a really stupid way, as if they could reach them from meters above them.

Inside the council building...

'You think Prowl will remember?' Kup asks Perceptor.

'Hard to tell. It's a risky procedure but if anyone knows Einsteel like I do, he might be crazy when his experiments DO eventually work, but not always, I know he can succeed.' Perceptor replied.

'Sir. Look at the outside security camera!' Sunstreaker called out.

Everyone crowds round the large screen, as they catch Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak and Proton running across the rooftops towards the council building. They watched as Bluestreak slipped on the rooftop, and Prowl was the first to catch him before he fell towards the infected below.

'Well, guess the experiment went well.' Perceptor said. 'He already helps his twin from the infected.'

'And they're on their way here. Better open the secret exit door on the second floor.' Rodimus ordered.

Kup nodded, and types on the pad.

'The building!' Proton said, as he then heard his comlink go off. 'Proton here.'

_'We can only open the security exit on the 2nd floor.'_ Kup's voice spoke.

'Kup, that's too close to those infected!'

_'It's the only way in. Unless you expect to break down the large window on the 4th floor, underneath the floor we are on.'_

'We can take that option too.'

'I'm going through that 2nd floor exit. The rest of you can obviously break the window!' Prowl said, and rushes ahead of everyone.

'I do reckon Einsteel went too far with the programming on bro's confidence.' Bluestreak said.

Prowl climbed down the side of the building, onto the 2nd floor balcony where the exit door opened. The infected below reached up trying to grab him, but they were just less than a meter away from reaching. Einsteel from the lab knew that if Prowl fired then the building will draw in attention, so he disabled his weapon, so Prowl enters the exit, and closes it.

The others with Proton's help, fly up to the 4th floor, and get in through the window.

Proton leads them up the emergency staircase, to the next floor up, leads them to the council room and walk in.

Everyone turned their heads as they entered.

'You're back!' Kup clapped. 'Where's Prowl?'

'Brother chose the dangerous route through the 2nd floor exit, near the infected. But he's coming up.' Bluestreak responded.

It was at that moment, everyone's optics turned in the direction behind them. The 3 mechs turned too, as Prowl walks in, disarming his gun. His optics looked around the room, at some familiar, and some unfamiliar faces.

'Good to see you Prowl.' Rodimus stepped forward.

'Hotrod?' Prowl recognized his old appearance. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were nearby, chuckled.

'Oh, no not anymore. It's Rodimus Prime now.'

'Then where's Optimus?' Prowl asked.

'He passed on to the matrix.' Kup replied to that.

Prowl nodded, in that 'Ok' unsurely way.

'I'm sure you remember some of us.' Sideswipe said.

'Yeah.' Prowl replied. 'The troublesome twins!'

Everyone in the room responded in a laugh, making the red and yellow twins feel slightly embarrased.

A scream from outside alerted them. They crowded round the two large windows, and gasp.

On the ground, a mech, his bondmate were running through the infected bots towards the council building. 'HELP US!' the femme screamed, looking up at the windows. The infected gathered round them.

Proton was the first to notice Prowl wasn't in the room.

They watched from the window, as Prowl runs towards them, the two hide behind him as Prowl fires at those infected gathering round them, and so he ushers them inside the building.

The Autobots gathered up two energon cubes and set the temperature warm, for when this frightened couple walk in.

They watch as Prowl, and this tall blue and red mech with black stripes on his armour, and the femme, blue and silver, slightly smaller than the mech, walk in, shivering.

The Autobots help them settle, and give them the energon.

'Thank you good sir!' the mech said to Prowl. 'We thought we were goners then.'

'Strife, our son!' the femme said. 'I couldn't find him around the house. He's gone!'

'Do you know where he went?' Rodimus asks.

The femme shook her head. 'I don't know. Please, we must find him.'

'If he knows of any safe building with people working there, he would go there. We can't leave here yet.' Rodimus responded.

Strife, the mech brought in, hugs his bondmate. 'We'll find him Luscious. They're our comrades.'

'Speaking of ourselves, you think the Decepticons survived?' Springer asks.

'Doubt it. Probably made mince meat of,' Sideswipe replied. 'I bet those infected bots might have already eaten them. Seems logical, as to why they aren't eating many others, guessing they got their just desserts from those Decepti-crumbs!'

Sunstreaker and a few others laughed, and we know Prowl didn't laugh, just shaking his head in disappointment.

Einsteel back at the lab, pulls up the screen of what Prowl was seeing. He sees him stanidng infront of these two bots he saved and so he changes the seeing option, from 'normal' view, to 'x-ray'.

Prowl's doorwing twitched at the process, and because of the change Einsteel made, his vision changed.

He and Einsteel both noticed a small black cloud appearing in Strife's memory bank.

Einsteel compared it to the memory bank of the captured bots who were infected, and notices the exact similarity.

_'He's infected.'_ Einsteel whispers into Prowl's comlink.

Prowl's optics widened. Proton catches Prowl's change. 'What's wrong son?'

Prowl's face turned into a frown, towards Strife.

Einsteel pulls up a 3D, image of Strife, and spots the hole in his armour on the side of his neck. _'He was bitten on the side of his neck, on the left side.'_

Prowl turned his optics on the side of Strife's neck, and notices the breakage of the armour there.

'Sir, you seem wary of me.' Strife said.

Luscious was the one to jump up, frightened, when Prowl draws his gun, and points it at Strife.

'What are you doing Prowl?' Rodimus questioned his actions.

Perceptor steps in. 'He's was created to sense the virus and kill it! You aren't... infected are you?' He asks Strife.

'I just didn't want you to worry about me Luscious.' Strife cried. 'I know I'll turn into one of them. Please, shoot me!'

'No!' Luscious cried, grabbing Strife's arm. 'I'll join you!'

'And leave your son in this world alone!' Prowl reminded her.

'Please honey...' Strife said. He grabs Prowl's gun away from him. 'Bye...' and pulls the trigger.

'NO!' Luscious caught Strife as he fell offline.

Prowl was surprised. He didn't shoot, and that wasn't part of his programming. Why?

Einsteel back at the lab was surprised too. 'It's his programming to kill the infected. I controlled him to shoot? Why didn't he shoot?'

**So... why didn't Prowl shoot? It's in his program to kill the infected, so why didn't he? Read on to find out.**

**Please review if you haven't.**


	5. Survivors

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 5 - Survivors**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

Energon exploded everywhere! Everyone ducked, or as Prowl would've done, he just stood there, as energon from when Strife just shot himself, splatted him from the waist upwards.

Luscious was still crying, holding her dead bondmate in her arms. She looked up at Prowl. 'Why? Why did you have him die like this? Surely killing the virus didn't mean kill your own! What has that scientist done to you?'

'That's enough of that!' Rodimus told her.

Prowl stood, mouth open, as if shocked. After cleaning himself from the energon spill, he hung his head, and went out the room.

'Now you done it.' Rodimus shook his head. He nods slightly at Bluestreak, who chases after his brother.

Jazz and Proton noticed the change in Prowl, and head after him aswell.

They found him standing on the 6th floor balcony, looking down below at the infected limping, crawling around the streets.

'You ok bro?' Bluestreak approaches him.

Prowl shook his head. 'This wasn't the revival I wanted.'

Bluestreak turned to Proton for his advice.

'We know it isn't easy son. Einsteel forced his way to build an ultimate creation to save Cybertron. If I'd known he would've used you for this project, I wouldn't agree. This wasn't the 'R.I.P' you asked for.'

'Sir, with all due respect, it was Einsteel's choice in subject for his project. I have to face it, the femme was right. I'm just killing everyone with the virus. I don't want that. I wish I could be my normal self, sorting datapads, as the Military Strategist I was. Einsteel created the exact OPPOSITE of my old self, and I don't like it one bit. My memory bank was telling me to shoot, but my spark said not to shoot him! And what do I listen to? And what will Luna think of me now?'

By now, a few others had gathered round, listening to what he was saying. Luscious was still crying, and listening to what Prowl was saying, she felt sorrow, and was sorry for what she had said to him.

'Sorry for what I said.' she called out to Prowl. 'It was rude of me, but now I know what you've been through. Now I know. Forgive me, please!'

'I do. I wouldn't never forgive anyone.' Prowl responded. He turned back towards the view of the infected. 'But they won't kill themselves. What if I am the only hope for Cybertron?'

Einsteel, was at the monitors at the time, heard every word of what Prowl said.

Anilt and Caskel who were beside him, turned towards their boss, waiting for his response.

'Sir,' Anilt broke the silence. 'He's right. We did build a fighting machine. At least he should enjoy life as he has, as you put it, brought back to life. When others die risking their lives, they don't get a second chance in life. Prowl is lucky.'

'He matched out statistics Anilt!' Einsteel argued. 'But we were giving a mission to find a way to save our citizens from the virus.'

'And if the citizens become infected, he surely isn't saving them then. If loved ones are killed by Prowl because they are infected, the family of that bot won't forgive him, blame him. Surely he should be given a soft side to all this madness.'

'I know. But he's got his memories back, and has his brother and father at his side. Shame about his mother though...'

Anilt and Caskel gasped. 'Sir! His mother protected her twins from the disaster that shocked Cybertron.'

'I meant that he doesn't remember his own mother! Didn't you hear what he said? "What would Luna think of me?" Why not just say mum?'

'With all due respect sir, he never saw her from birth, and then when she was shown from a memory in his memory bank, surely if he remembered her. Pictures, family photos, something that made him remember. And that happened BEFORE the experiment sir? How does he remember her? If he did already know his mother, even though he never met her in person, then before the experiment began to retrieve memories of his work and family, then it means he already remembered everything before the experiment took place!'

Einsteel remained speechless. He looked back from his two 'friends' and sighed. 'Thanks to me, we have created a brilliant creation, a powerful bot who we brought back from the dead, with our little spices added, and now we can save Cybertron. This is the start of saving the future!'

'How is this saving the future? Our Prototype is goin around killing all the infected. There's moore than 7 times the number of infected bots as there is to those not infected. He'll kill nearly the whole population of Cybertron! All the remaining Autobots, no femmes at all, there's no way we can restore order to Cybertron with no femmes, so no future generations!' Caskel responded with a resonable arguement.

Einsteel sighed.

A radio sound (to describe, the sound radios make when changing station), sounded.

The Autobots who were crowded around the balcony, head back into the main room where their radio was.

'Incomming transmition!" Kup said.

'Let's bring it in,' Rodimus said.

Kup nods and types frantically on the keyboard, but on the screen, he pulled up different files, and reports, etc from the news about the infected. 'I'm too old for this!' he said.

Proton steps forward and takes over, and brings up the transmition. 'Getting old are we?'

'Hey, so are you, you know that right!' Kup responds, with a little laugh on the end.

_'Hello. Is anyone there?'_ a female voice asked.

Rodimus inserted the microphone lead into the control pad, and presses the button. 'This is Rodimus Prime of the Autobots. Do you copy?'

Pause... _'Can anyone hear me? Is there anyone alive who is receiving this SOS?'_

'SOS. They're in trouble.' Rodimus said. 'Unless we get the microphone working...'

-In the lab. Einsteel looks at the monitor, as Prowl was also seeing it (remember the lab can see what Prowl sees, thinks, and does). He types up something.-

Prowl grabs the microphone, and taking the case off, fiddles with it, attached the case, and plugs it back it, and pats the top of the microphone.

_'Who's that thumping? Are you there? Copy?'_

Rodimus' optics widened, as did everyone else's as they looked at Prowl, who just shrugged.

'This is Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Do you copy?'

_'We do... Please, Autobots.. There's sparklings here, barely any energon for ourselves... We need help.'_

'Who is this we speak to? And where are you?'

_'We don't know where we are. We're not near a city... Sorry no Idea! Oh... Manaline'_

Rodimus nodded to Proton, who opens up the software to trace the comlink, typing frantically on the keyboard. 'We'll trace this comlink Manaline. We'll be able to locate you.'

CRASH!

Prowl immediately performed a black flip, pulling out his weapon.

'What was that?' Bluestreak asked, frightened.

Prowl runs towards the balcony, and looks over. He gasps, and runs back inside. 'The infected have blown the doors down. They're coming up! Fast!'

'Manaline. We'll trace this comlink, and we'll leave ASAP to find you all!' Rodimus said.

_'Please hurry...'_

Proton continued typing quickly, before he finally located the signal. 'Just outside the city, near the secret under base..'

'Hold put Manaline. We're coming!'

He ended the comlink. Rodimus turned to see Prowl just run into the room.

'They're on the 3rd floor already! We gotta go!' Prowl said.

An infected bot runs towards them. Prowl reloads his gun, and blasts the bot in the head, as it fell to the ground.

'Weak point is their head?' Bluestreak asked his bro while everyone else fled towards the staircase.

'I'll explain on the way. Come on!' Prowl said.

The team all turned and ran towards the staircase, as the infected all run after them.

They all managed to reach the roof of the council building. Sunstreaker looked down.

'Whoa. Wouldn't want to be down there now.'

Prowl slaps him on the shoulder. 'Don't jump down then.'

'Now what?' Bluestreak asked.

Proton points to the over side of the city. 'There. That's the nearest entrance into the city from where the comlink was traced.'

'Any thoughts in going down?' Rodimus said. 'To land on the rooftops of the houses. We gotta get over there, and walking on the ground with those infected surely won't be a good idea.'

Prowl was looking in the other direction towards, the landing pad. 'Still got your ship dad? The Halo Comet?'

Proton nodded. 'If those infected bot aren't among the landing pad, or have damaged the ship, it's flyable! Enough to get us all there, and enough to fit even an army spare!'

'Then let's go!' Rodimus ordered.

'You expect us to jump down there?' Sideswipe looked down at the rooftops.

Prowl groaned, as if to say 'Oh Primus, whimp!' and he jumps of the roof.

The others watched as he lands successfully on his feet on the roof of the house next door to the council building, with a strong rooftop, and luckily it was the highest building near the council building.

The others all jumped off the side of the building. Some landed on their feet, some on their back or front. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe landed, but lost their footing, sliding down the roof towards the ground below, and the infected bots.

Prowl grabbed their arms before they fell. Bluestreak rushed forward, and helped his twin lift the 'troublesome twins' to safety.

'Watch your landing,' Prowl gave them a tip before walking along the rooftop.

'Lets go.' Rodimus said. 'Lead the way Prowl, incase of those bots below try anything.'

Prowl nodded. 'Yes sir.'

As the team make their way away from the rooftops of the houses, many of the infected bots below turned to see the 'fresh' bunch, and all reached up trying to grab them.

'When they're infected, they turn incredibly dumb!' Sideswipe joked, receiving a 'high-five' from his twin.

**At the lab...**

'Sir.' Anilt climbs up the stairs to the pod with all the monitors for Prototype Prowl.

'Something wrong Anilt?' Einsteel said.

'Yes sir. You know your theory of the infected not remembering anything of the lives they had, how the black cloud that crowded their memory bank? Its untrue! With Test Subject 7 or as we know as our own Mary-Bot, her memory bank slowly filled with the black cloud, but when tested, it shows traces of haemicing to the system, and the femme suffered a haemorrhage to the memory bank. She also suffered a fit as the virus spread. Once the cloud crowded the memory bank, the body shuts down, and she died.'

'Roughly how long till the virus has taken over their body?' Caskel asked.

'Least time was an hour, the longest, a day.' Anilt replied. 'Once the bot has been bitten, nothing can be done to stop them becoming... one of them. The virus doesn't attack their spark, it travels towards their memory bank. When they die, it will take roughly a minute, to 10 minutes for the infected bot to come back to life. The virus reboots their system, but changes their personality, and their life, a lot! But the memories aren't wiped out completely. Mary-Bot got up and she didn't attack us. The X-Ray showed she still had the virus powering her body. The source of the virus, lies in their memory bank. That's why their weakness is to shoot the memory bank. Because then the virus is killed off, and because the virus effecting their memory bank, was what was bringing them back to life, the infected bot dies.'

'That's excellent research Anilt,' Einsteel said. 'So even when infected, they still remember family and friends.'

'Precisely sir.' Anilt replied.

'Right,' Caskel still sounded unsure. 'But all this research you've just said, what if Prototype Prowl does get bitten?'

'That's a good question there,' Einsteel turned to Anilt. 'We did create this protoform to withstand the virus. But if some infected bot happens to get pass his defenses, then it's castastrophy. But with the Prototype's defenses, and it's weaponry, I doubt there's a chance he'll be bitten!'

'With all the tests ran on the protoform, and when we successfully merged Prowl with it, there's like a 13% chance he can get infected, but it's still a chance he will be. We can update the prototype to withstand the virus 100%, but he's out there now, in the wild with those flesh eaters. While he's online, we can't do that update. I am currently working on the update as I speak'

'Perfect. Let's continue following on Prototype Prowl's moments for the time being,' Einsteel said, turning back to the monitor showing what Prowl was seeing.

Prowl kept watching his footing as he and the team made their way along the rooftops towards the landing pad ahead.

The infected bots below raised their hands ready to catch them if they fell; some of they were smarter and following them.

'Some are following us! Do you think they know?' Bluestreak asked.

'They might. I don't see how they are capable of knowing?' Rodimus replied.

'They do.' Prowl added. 'The virus might have taken over their thoughts and personality, but they sometimes remember their work, place they lived, etc... They will know.'

Prowl stopped in his tracks, as did everyone else.

'Oh no...' everyone realized.

The houses stopped ahead, and there was no high place to go, with the airport just meters away.

'How do we get there?' Bluestreak asked.

Proton turned to the large wall that stood nearby. 'Get this to block the gap between these houses. It's long enough, and tall enough so those flesh eaters won't get over.'

Rodimus nodded. 'It is large enough. Let's move.'

The two mechs, and the others who help managed to lift the large brick wall section over to the gap between the houses up ahead, carefully dropping the wall so it didn't break, it rested in the gap.

'The wall being large enough, we gotta make sure they don't see us.' Rodimus said. 'Keep low.'

Everyone nodded. They all slid down the side of the building, and walked past the brick wall, and towards the next lot of houses. Sideswipe peaked over the wall.

'There's so many of them.' He whispered to Sunstreaker. 'They could all be taken out if there was loads of weapons.'

One of the infected bots walked past, and turned his head towards them. The twins ducked, as the mech limped towards the wall.

'Infected bot at 12 o'clock!' Sideswipe whispers to everyone else.

'Get down and keep quiet!' Rodimus orders.

Everyone did as told as the infected bot peaks over the wall, and looks around. Seeing no 'fresh' bots or any breathing, he limps away towards the pack of others infected.

Prowl hits Sideswipe on the head. 'Don't!' as he walks off.

'You got hit!' Sunstreaker laughed, before being giving a glaring from Sideswipe and hit in the face!

The others all followed Prowl towards the landing pad.

The Autobots all leaned against the wall, and ducked.

'I'm going to look and see if the coast is clear,' Prowl said, and runs off round the corner. He returned less than a minute later. 'Quite a few, but they're all spread out across the landing zone. I saw your ship alongside the ARK only meters away. But quite a few of those infected are near the ships.'

'The force of taking off in my ship surely sends them flying.' Proton said.

'None of them are near us. I say we run to the ship. The ramp isn't open and neither is the door, so no one could've got into your ship.' Prowl added.

'Let's go then,' Rodimus said.

Prowl leads them round the corner towards the emergency exit from the landing zone. He shows everyone all the infected bots around the whole area.

'Quite a few?' Sideswipe argued. 'I say quite a few hundred!'

'Scaredy cat.' Prowl said. He watched those infected limping around and waited for the right moment. 'Now!'

They all charged through the door, and ran as fast as they could towards the ships and shuttles.

The infected bots turned around and saw the 'fresh' mechs, and began limping towards them, some of them began running.

Those Autobots who had their weapons on them, fired at those who got too close. Sideswipe shot 3 times as one of them. Prowl noticed, and shot the head, watching the infected bot fall offline. Sideswipe looked at him, giving him the 'Show-off' look! Prowl only smiled. 'You're suppose to shoot the head!', before they quickly picked up the chase towards the ship.

Proton used the ship's special activation key, and the ship door opens.

'Inside!' he said, as the Autobots all scrambled into the ship.

When everyone was in, Proton slammed the door shut into one of the infected mechs' face and locked it. He climbed into the pilot seat in the control pad. Pressing frantically on the control pad at so many different buttons, he got the engines started.

'Strap yourselves in.' he orders.

Everyone sat in the passenger seats, as the ship slowly lifts off, and take to the sky.

'Phew... that was close.. Everyone all in one piece!' Sideswipe said.

The team all clapped knowing they had gotten away from all the infected bots.

'I've got the GPS locater to locate the location of the comlink message from earlier, Rodimus,' Proton said. 'Typing in the co-ordinates now.'

On the transparent glass infront of them, the over head projector shines on it, the 3-D map of Cybertron.

'That's cool.' Rodimus said.

On the map, a circle of an area shows up, and then a small red points beeps.

'There. Just a few miles from the landing zone actually. Just outside town, near Autobots' undergroud base. Full speed ahead, so hang on.' Proton tells him. 'Oh and I'm to show a little trip I kept in stock.'

He presses one of the small green buttons.

A sort of wave covers the screen and goes away a few seconds after.

'What was that dad?' Bluestreak asked.

'It's the invisibility cloaking of the ship, isn't it?' Prowl said to Proton. 'Covers the ship so it's invisible to those below, and stops the ship being found by GPS trackers, or the Decepticons.'

'Right. We don't want those infected bots below to see a ship. They would know someone must be inside stearing. A live bot controls the ship, more flesh for them.'

'Don't make me sick!' Sideswipe moaned.

'Then let's not go too fast. Stick to a steady pace not to draw attention.' Rodimus said.

'Will do sir.' Proton said.

Nearby, Prowl stood by the window, and looked down at the infected bots around the street. There was so many of them. 'Am I really to bring an end to all this?' he asked himself. 'How?'

**Another great chapter. I'm getting more excited to get to the end of the story.**

**Please review if you haven't and log on to comment on my cover for this whole story.**

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. More chapters along the way.**


	6. Let's team up

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 6 - Let's team up**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

The Halo Comet flew over Elite City, over the devastating remains of the city from the aftermath of the virus spreading.

The Autobots looked down at all the small little dots below, well every dot being an infected bot searching the city for fresh bots.

'There's so many of them.' Bluestreak gasped. 'What if Prowl is meant to kill them all? Cybertron will be a desert! Life will need rebuilding all over again.'

Prowl, who was seated nearby, listened to what Bluestreak was saying, and sighed. He knew that his purpose was to kill every one of these 'zom-bots', yet could he take down the whole army of them! He could kill a group by group at a time, but then, surely he's putting his life at risk for others. Plus, killing all these zombots, then there is hardly any life on Cybertron left. Life will need rebuilding all over again.

As the ship flew over the city, the team all decided to take a break.

Prowl sat away from everyone, looking through the window, at the city below with all those 'zombots' limping around, searching for flesh. He was barely paying any attention to what everyone else was saying.

'Prowl... fight... machine...Prototype... killing infected...' were words he could make out.

Einsteel sat by the monitors, with the headphones on, listening on the conversations. When he too made out those words, he uped the power on the audio receptors.

'Whoa. You're saying the Professor brought Prowl to life, to be their test subject? Their Prototype?' Sideswipe asked.

'You mean like that he's under their control, and we're safe! He's a lean mean fighting machine!' Sunstreaker added.

'Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Enough of that!' Rodimus shouted at the twins, making them flinch. 'That's enough of this behaviour.'

'He's still my brother!' Bluestreak argued.

Prowl shook his head listening to all of this. 'I can hear you.'

The group turned around, and looked back at each other.

'The professor turned my audio receptors up.' Prowl added.

'It's hard having to be controlled Prowl,' Perceptor told him. 'That professor would risk his life for any new invention to work. Dedicates his life to science. Now his next mission in ending this virus is successful, he won't stop. Just have to carry on killing the virus before it spreads further, and Cybertron is a wasteland.'

Prowl forced himself to nod in agreement.

Proton watched the emotions his 'son' showed. _He still has a part of him from all those years ago. He's still the same old son of mine he was before. This professor, seems to only care in making his experiments work, instead of knowing what the secondary effects are/ those serious consequences from the changes. What was the real reason he chose Prowl?_

An alert beep made him come to his senses. He looked at the big screen.

'Incoming transmission.' he called to Rodimus.

'Pull it up,' Rodimus replied, walking up to standing beside the Praxien, as Prowl walks over to them.

On the big screen, the same femme from earlier appears.

'Manaline? Something wrong?' Rodimus asks.

_'We can see your ship. There must be something wrong with the invisibility cloaking because me and the others with me can see your ship from below. A team member of mine reported that some of the infected bots are following aswell.'_

'We'll take that into note.' Rodimus said.

'I'm bringing up the ship's system now.' Proton said. He pulls up the blueprints in x-ray form of the ship. 'Yes, the invisibility cloaking has appeared to have run out of energy. But impossible! It was full when activated. It lasts for a minimum of 2 hours. Someone has sabortarged it!'

'How is that possible Proton?' Rodimus asked.

'The generator sending energy for the invisibility, is INSIDE the ship. Outside weapons wouldn't be able to detect us, so someone onboard did this! But the intruder alert didn't go off either! Something's going on!' Proton replied.

'That' weird. Very weird.' Rodimus was just as confused as Proton was, and of course being Proton's ship, he would know what goes on inside and out. 'Thanks for the tip Manaline. We still have the GPS from the previous transmission, and will land shortly.'

_'Have a safe landing.'_

The screen went blank.

'Everyone strap yourselves in. I'm landing this right now!' Proton ordered.

He guides the ship to a clear landing spot amongst the 'woods' and safely lands, within meters of the GPS locator for the transmissions.

'Sir, I suggest you all go and find Manaline and the others. I'm staying here to solve the problems.' Proton said.

Rodimus nodded in agreement. 'You could search the security cameras incase of any disturbances.'

Proton nodded.

'Follow me.' Rodimus orders the others, as they all walk down the ramp.

Walking in a straight line for a minute or two, the Autobots come to a large clearing, with camper vehicles, a tent, and a small fire, little sparklings running around.

Everything went silent when the Autobots came into view.

The tall femme from the transmissions walked out the tent.

'Rodimus? Glad to see you all made it safely.' she said.

Rodimus shakes her hand. 'Thanks for notifying us on survivors. Glad to have extra hands in destroying this virus.'

'We'll be happy to,' Manaline introduces her crew members to the Autobots. 'That's Basher; he's in charge of our weaponry. Laser is one of our watchers for when we rest, incase of the virus coming to harm us. Plus Shaden here, my sister, she expecting a sparkling, so we don't want her harmed by the virus, but she's awesome with battle plans and theories.'

'Hello.' Basher, Laser and Shaden all said, well mannered.

'Well it would take me a while to introduce my team, but I would like to mention we too must protect 1 of our own, as he's the cure for this virus,' Rodimus said.

'Who?' Manaline asked.

Rodimus shows them Prowl.

'A Praxien?' Manaline sounded quite surprised.

'Their knowledge and lust of fighting is the best of Cybertron. Prowl here, was Professor Einsteel's (He noticed Manaline flinching at that name) creation in order to destroy this virus. He's protecting us all, while Einsteel monitors his every movement from the lab.'

'Prowl?' Manaline has a thought of that name. 'Prowl-Prowl? Lord Proton's son?'

'Proton is back onboard his ship, just a minute back there,' Rodimus pointed in the direction they came. 'He's sorting out the malfuntion with the invisibility.'

Manaline nodded in agreement. 'Well sit with us, and enjoy some energon cubes. There's plenty to go around.'

Onboard his ship...

Proton was inside the generator room. He inspected the whole machine, and came across a snapped wire. A wire cutter was found nearby.

'Someone cut the main power wiring for the invisibility.' he gasped. 'But who knows a lot of technology onboard to do such a crime?'

He heads back to the main control pad, and froze.

Coming into the room from the ramp, an infected bot looks around the room, and sees Proton.

Proton gasped, and draws his gun, ready to fire, but was surprised the bot turned away from him, and heads back outside.

He gasped, when he heard the sounds of low moaning and limping up the ramp. 'They're coming!'

Back at the camp...

The Autobots tucked into their energon, when Rodimus received a call.

'Proton?'

Everyone turned towards him.

'Yes... Oh Primus!... We'll be there!' Rodimus sounded in shock as he ended the call. 'The ship is surrounded by the virus. We gotta go!'

'Basher, let's clear up the camp! Donal, Visen, help out! Stay close Shaden.' Manaline gives out the orders.

Her team followed her order, and they make a run for the ship.

They encountered all the infected bots limping around the ship, all turned their head as they ran towards them.

'Fire!' Rodimus orders to the Autobots.

They all drew their weapons, and fired at their heads, watching them fall.

'To the ship!' Rodimus ordered.

They ran through the crowd of infected bots, and make their way up the ramp.

'Come Shaden,' Manaline helps her up the ramp.

They watch as Prowl brings out deadly weapons never seen of or heard of on Cybertron before, and with confidence is firing at the infected bots. He turned towards them.

Einsteel gasped on seeing these femmes.

'Oh... my dear!'

'You know her?' Caskel asked.

Einsteel pulled a face and turned towards him. 'Yes... I DID!'

'Sir, those weapons are illegal now! Why is the Prototype armed with them?'

Einsteel failed to answer Caskel's question.

'Sir.' Anilt adds. 'Why does it show on previous optic views that Prowl was controlled to go to the gener...'

Einsteel draws a gun, and shot both his comrades! 'Bye bye...' he smirked.

He dragged their bodies towards the cells of the test subjects, and throws them inside, locking the cells, and watches them being eaten!

He goes back to the screen, Prowl optics' still on the femmes running into the ship.

He types frantically on the keyboard. 'Commence Shutdown, NOW!'

Bluestreak was the one to notice Prowl shake violently, electricity sparkling over his body, then he froze.

'Bro?' he runs up to him. 'Prowl?' he looks at his face, and gasped, seeing Prowl's optics were dimmed, not online. 'Bro? Wake up!'

Nearby Rodimus heard Bluestreak's call, and rushes over to him.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. He shook, his sparkled with electricity and now he won't respond.'

Rodimus looked at his optics. 'He's offline! That scientist must have shut him down! Let's get him inside the ship, quickly!'

Bluestreak helps Rodimus carry Prowl into the ship, as the ramp tucks in, and the ship takes off quickly.

Onboard...

The crowd were gathered around Prowl as Perceptor carried out a system scan.

'Einsteel has shut him down completely. But why?' Perceptor was confused.

Einsteel was roaring with laughter, when hearing what Perceptor said. 'My creation! He was MINE! She left me for him! I'll show them! I'll get my revenge of that silly fool Praxien! His son, under MY CONTROL! Nothing he can do! HAHAHAHAHA!'

**Einsteel turned into the mayor of crazy town! Worse! He SHUT Prowl OFFLINE! Why? What's his business of talking about a 'Praxien' and who's 'She left me for him!'**

**Find out more next chapter.**


	7. What was that for

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 7 - What was that for?**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

Onboard the ship...

Proton carried on steering the ship in the air, away from the virus below, and now with the new invisibility set up, nothing could make the infected see them.

The others chatted amongst themselves, while Perceptor worked on Prowl.

'I still fail to see why Einsteel shut him down!' Perceptor tells Rodimus. 'He was carrying out his duty in destroying the virus, why did he shut him down?'

'I fail to see that answer aswell Perceptor.' Rodimus said.

'Einsteel controls this "prototype" Prowl, so I would have to agree to fail to see this answer. Just a loyal soldier in battle, and now take over by this, mad scientist!'

'Mad? I'm sorry ma'am, but Einsteel isn't mad! Well... when his inventions work, yes, but not with this. Prowl is the cure of the virus, Einsteel surely had a reason to shut him offline.' Perceptor said.

'And I do, Percy!' Einsteel grunts. He turns to the 3D image of Prowl's body, and brings up the energy reading. 'Still low. DAM! I had to kill Anilt while he was working on the update! Slag! I'll need to work on that. But while Prototype Prowl is safely onboard the ship, he's away from harm. I'll bring him online for now.' and he enters the code.

'Anything?' Rodimus asked Perceptor.

Perceptor was going to respond, when Prowl shot up of the table.

'Whoa... I got a processor ache!' Prowl held his head.

'You alright?' Perceptor asked.

'What was that for?' Prowl asked. 'Why shut me offline!'

'It was Einsteel!' Manaline replied.

'Manaline, please, what do you have against Einsteel?' Rodimus had to ask. 'You flinched at his name earlier, and now you appear to hold anger towards him.'

Manaline froze, being caught out. Noticing all optics on her, she signed. 'Alright. We use to be bonded. He was also bonded to his work! Failed to love me! I decided it was me or his work! He chose his work of course! But I don't hold anger against him in that way! He wanted to use me as a test subject for his work aswell, even though some of the tests could have been fatal and kill me! I also found out during our relationship, he cheated on me!'

'You mean, the mad scientist Einsteel.' Luscious stepped in. 'I'm sorry Manaline. But he never told me he was in a relationship.'

'He went with you!' Manaline was shocked.

'I was with him last year, but I was with Strife as the time. When I found out I was expecting a little mech, Einsteel demanded a paternity test to know if he was his son! I refused! I found out Einsteel was also put in the stockade for attempting a violent crime on another femme. Her name, Luni, Luna, something.' Luscious added.

'What?' Proton was the one to turn angryr now! 'He tried WHAT?'

'I think her name was Luna.' Luscious replied. 'Why? Did I upset you?'

'Ok, dad calm down!' Bluestreak said to Proton.

'Oh Primus...' Manaline gasped. 'Luna's your mother. I forgot that.'

'Wait. Wait. Wait.' Rodimus held his hands up for a time out. 'Einsteel, crazy scientist who brings Prowl back to life, was really dating you two at the same time, and in the past was also out in jail for committing a crime against Luna, before she bonded with Proton?'

Manaline and Luscious exchanged glances. 'Pretty much.'

'Primus!' Proton took it all in. 'That's enough for a processor ache. Luna never told me.'

'So Einsteel comes out jail, takes on the role of a scientist, for what?' Manaline asked.

'To get revenge!' Perceptor gasped, realizing it all. 'He left prison, decided to take on the role as a scientist, so he took the training course and passed. Did he take it up just to get revenge on your both, or Luna?' Perceptor turned to Prowl. 'Is that why he chose you instead of even Rynox the great, or Earth the mighty, because Einsteel DID love Luna, and knowing she has 3 sons with 'Lord' Proton that he wants revenge!'

'What are you getting at Perceptor?' Prowl asked, wanting to know more.

Perceptor sighed. 'Fine. Einsteel wanted revenge on you Proton for taking the love of his life, but when he finally discovered the new experiment to create a whole new prototype from a dead Autobot, he did choose Prowl, so now he finally did shut you down Prowl, Einsteel knows he now controls one of Proton's sons! He's using you to get back at Proton!'

'Sorry,... dad,' Prowl said. 'But I have to be honest, that it wasn't my actions that caused it, but Einsteel's actions. I was forced...'

'To what son?' Proton asked.

Prowl looked up at him. 'I'd be honest when I say Einsteel controlled me to take out the invisibilty for the ship!'

'So the infected below would be able to follow the ship and attack our camp!' Manaline gasped. 'It sounds like Einsteel would take every drastic measure to get back at you, Proton.'

'Well he won't win!' Proton assured them all. 'I won't let him!' He turned to Perceptor. 'Prowl is travelling hundreds of miles away from the lab, surely signal from the lab won't reach that far.'

Perceptor's optics widened. 'I agree with you on that. From the lab, the signal readings for the codes sent into Prowl won't reach over approximately 50 mile radius. Einsteel must have satelittes all around Cybertron to keep the signal strong...'

_'My my Perceptor. Aren't you still the best you were back in the good olden days?'_

'Einsteel!' Perceptor recognized that voice. 'How did you...'

_'To make sure I can hear you all, and that I can talk back to you, I had the Prototype installed with a radio transmittor and receiver. I heard EVERYTHING! As for you Lord, I will win!'_

Proton clenched his fists tight, keeping it calm.

_'That's right! Keeping it all in, wouldn't upset the lady! She was mine! And now, I intend to make sure she's mine! I started with Prowl, now I'm moving on down the line!'_

The comlink ended.

Einsteel sat back down on his chair, and lifted his legs onto the desk. 'Man, I enjoy my life! I could enjoy this even longer!'

He turned around, and leaned over the balcony, at the liquid pods. He smiled, and walks down the stairs, and walks towards the first pod.

He wipes the mist that had formed on the surface from inside, and smiles.

Inside the pod, a silvery and blue femme.

'Oh. Don't look at me that way dear. Sooner or later, you'll be back, in my arms! As with the rest of your UCK! bondmates' ancestors!'

He walked along the line of the pods. As he passed each one... 'Rynox the Great, Earth the Mighty, Hydrid the Wise, only then will I capture Lord Proton the Cybertron will I complete the Praxien's 'Mighty Chain, and all under my control, I can defeat the virus, and be the hero as I WAS BEFORE!'

He walked over to the remaining pod.

'And you too, Smokescreen! With your twin brothers, parents, ancestors! The Great 'Might Chain' of Praxus, will be mine to control!'

'He really doesn't like you dad, does he?' Bluestreak said.

Proton shook his head. 'Everything he said... It's not going to bring me down!' He turned towards the control pod.

'What's that?' Bluestreak pointed to the strange marking on his dad's arm.

Proton looked in the direction Bluestreak was looking. 'Oh that...'

'I heard from Optimus you came from great descendants, Proton. Care to tell us more?' Rodimus asked.

Proton looked around at all the anxious faces of his comrades. 'Very well then.' He took a seat. 'See... my Great grandfather, Rynox the Great, you know about him Prime?'

Rodimus nodded. 'Do I ever!'

'He formed this Praxien power, The 'Might Chain'. But there are 4 powers to bring it all together. Rynox knew how to bring the 4 together, but it's complicated. The 4 who form this chain, me, dad, grandad, and Rynox. Once all togther, the power is far too much for anyone to control.' He shows the marking. 'This is part of the chain. Once all 4 markings are joined, the chain can be activated.'

'Then why does Einsteel know about it?' Jazz asked. 'Eh did mention 'omething about tes chain business back at tah lab. Surely eh didn't wanna lose Luna, that he would know about ya chain business, Proton.'

Proton blinked in surprisement. 'Einsteel knows about it. Primus it gets worse! I'm steering the ship to the chapel. I gotta check something!'

Everyone strapped themselves in, as Proton steers the ship upwards into space.

Upon arriving inside the chapel...

Proton was the first to exit and he quickly dashed off towards the area stating 'Masters'. He looked all through the area, looking at the tombs, and finds a door leading through to more tombs. He walks through and gasped! Everyone followed him and gasped too.

At the end of the room, was the tombs enclosing the original Masters of Cybertron. They saw the tombs of Rynox, Hydrid and Earth. The lids were off, and their bodies were GONE!

'He took their bodies!' Proton went red in anger! He turned to Rodimus. 'If he is tempting to revive my ancestors, it'll be castatrophic when combinding their strenght!'

Proton froze, and then ran off again.

The others caught him up in a few room away, on his knees, upset! They knew why. Up ahead, Luna's tomb was also open, and her body gone! Next to her tomb, Smokescreen and Prowl's tombs. Smokescreen's body was gone too!

Prowl walked up to his tomb, and inspected it. 'This was where I laid to rest. By mum.'

'He's taken dad, grandad, great grandad, my bondmate, and my son! He's taken them all!' Proton rose his anger. 'He wants revenge on me, by reviving my family!'

**Just what is going on?**

**Einsteel has taken Rynox, Earth, Hydrid, Luna and Smokescreen's bodies away to his lab! Is he really doing this to get back at Proton. OR? Does Einsteel have a bigger goal!**

**Find out next chapter!**


	8. Friendly conversation

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 8 - Friendly conversation**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

The Autobots had to drag Proton back to the ship, due to his outbursts and swearing over his family being 'dug up' out their tombs.

Prowl, noting he was Einsteel's prototype creation, now knows Einsteel now has his 'dead' ancestors, why does the scientist plan to revive them!

Einsteel was in the construction part of HIS lab, working on the new protoforms for the bodies he had stolen!

'Pure, and innocent!' he kept his spirits up with a tune. 'My precious Luna, will be back and mine again! Nothing stops me now! I'll make adjustments so she'll have memories of our relationship. And of Proton's ancestors, I'll make sure they only obey me! And ME ONLY!'

As the Autobots took off away from the chapel, everyone were as shocked as Proton learning Einsteel was going too far with his experiment and had stolen the bodies of a powerful chain.

Prowl stood by the window, staring at it at the stars around them. He didn't hear footsteps walk up to him.

'Prowler?'

His doorwings twitched, and he turned around to see Jazz standing there.

'Yeah, Jazz.'

'I know ya upset.'

Prowl hid his face, as a tear drop rolled down his face. Jazz stepped forward and wipped it away. 'Why is that scientist doing this to us?'

'Because he's jealous of ye dad! He can't accept it that ye mum wanted ya dad over him.'

'He has control over my body Jazz!' Prowl replied. 'Oh... Just feel like my life would be better offline for good then be under his control!'

'You can fight 'im Prowler!' Jazz assured him. 'Locate that satelitte and you can break tah control!'

'I shouldn't even by hearing this Jazz! He's listening in on my conversations. I can't talk to anyone without him hearing! I don't know! I can't do anything without him knowing!'

Jazz couldn't help but notice the leaks falling down from Prowl's optics. He knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'He ain't stopping meh talking to ya! You're meh best pal, Prowler! He's a mad scientist gone ballistic!'

'I don't know, Jazz. He's taken my ancestors', my brother, mother's bodies! Why choose me to be under his control when he could've already revived Rynox, or Hydrid! Why me if he's getting back at dad?'

'Coz he's starting off with the most precious family that's close to Proton. You're his son Prowler, and that's a fact that stays. Look at it from tes view Prowler. Your dad, lost two sons, who were so close to 'im. But he was only back for a couple of years, till you and Smokescreen risked your lives in the war. How it felt on Proton, losing 2 precious family of 'im. Huh? He's got you back now, but now, Einsteel has taken his ancestors too, as his test subjects. What more does he lose?'

Prowl looked at his best pal, and he had to agree with him. He looked over to where Proton was seated, still red in anger and sad at the same time. And he nodded.

'Thanks Jazz. I can make sure Einsteel doesn't get away with this. He isn't going to cause any more harm to dad, me or my brother!'

'That's the spirit Prowler!'

Proton sat on the control seat, with a lot of thoughts and emotions running through his curcuits. _Why does Einsteel need to do this to me? He's gotten control over my son! Now he wants to control my whole family! If this Mighty Chain in reunited, our world, would fall into Einsteel's hands._

He was aware of Prowl approaching him.

'Dad... Everything... will be fine,... right?'

Proton didn't say nothing, but shook his head. 'No. It won't be. What is Einsteel's real purpose in reviving my ancestors, and reuniting the chain? It's pointless, and a waste of his time!'

'Because we can beat him!'

Proton widened his optics, looking at Prowl in surprisement. And he was surprised as Einsteel was controlling Prowl, and that he also knew what Prowl would think, feel and see, that he wasn't responding to Prowl was saying.

_'It's pointless and a waste of his time!'_

_'Because we can beat him!'_

'No! Foolish creation!' Einsteel slammed his fists onto the desk, denting it a little. 'They expect to know how to defeat me! HA! I have absolute control over that Autobot! He cannot do ANYTHING TO DEFEAT ME! HAHAHAHA!'

'Sir... It's a waste of time.'

Einsteel turned around to the small red and silvery holigram of a mech standing behind him. 'Anything to tell me, Marnel?'

'Yes sir. Statistics show Prowl will be able to break free of your control, if he gathers enough strenght to destroy the connection, and that satelitte, he can roam on his free will. You don't have absolute control over him. Your ex co-worker, Anilt, knew every control on the Prototype, and that he had functioned Prowl onto the control that allows him to move freely on his own will, but you can still see and listen to everything he does. So far as we speak, he's on manual mode, and nothing you do can change that.'

'Don't make me shut you down Marnel! Back into the system!'

The hologram disappears, and reappears on the big screen shining on the large wall infront of Einsteel.

'Better sir?'

Einsteel nodded, gleaming in pride, before turning to the pods on the ground. 'Much!'

**Einsteel now as Proton's ancestors, but to revive them to complete the Praxien chain of ultimate power?**

**Why aren't these 'zom-bots' mentioned in any of this?**

**Read on to learn more.**

**Please reivew if you haven't already.**


	9. The satelitte's existance

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 9 - The lab's existance**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

As the ship continued flying over the 'endangered' city on Cybertron, they continued discussing important matters.

'Guess we gotta find that satelitte that sends the signals that control Prowl from the lab. But where is it? And how do we stop it?' Bluestreak asked. He looked at someone. 'Perceptor?'

The scientist bot looked at him. 'I agree Blue. But of course Einsteel wouldn't tell me where it's located incase I turned against him, or wanted revenge and so I would take out the satelitte. It's location is a mystery to me.'

'Wait, Perceptor!' Proton interrupted. 'The lab won't send signals longer than a 50 mile radius?'

'Correct.'

Proton turned and types frantically on the control pad.

On the big screen, came the 3D map of Cybertron, and Proton zooms in on the lab. 'With a 50 mile radius from the lab...' on the screen a red circles shows up around the lab, with the lab directly in the centre of the circle at a 50 mile radius. 'The satelitte will be in this area, but it's too much land to cover. Already we're...' on the screen pops 87 miles. 'We're 87 miles from the lab, so already, Einsteel is using the satelitte to receive the signals from Prowl sees, but he isn't controlling Prowl at this moment, because the satelitte...' he nods at Perceptor.

'...Can't send those kind of signals across land that would be intercepted by Decepticons! So it's a high frequency satelitte, that would have to be within a 30 mile radius of the lab!' Perceptor replied.

Proton typed that up on the pad, reducing the circle's size around the base. 'Still a wide area to cover.'

'If Einsteel is still able to see what Prowl is seeing, we can get a GPS location on the satelitte!' Perceptor told him. 'That's a little risky to locate the GPS through Prowl though.'

'Perceptor,' Prowl interrtupted. 'If it's to locate this slagging satelitte and put an end to Einsteel, I'll help anyway I can!'

'You know any sign language?' Perceptor asks him.

Prowl nodded. 'Yes.'

'First off, I'll need to disable your audio receptors, because Einsteel can hear us all now, and so he won't hear what we're saying.' Perceptor added.

'Perceptor, won't he be hearing everything you're saying now?' Rodimus asks.

Perceptor shook his head. 'This is the time Einsteel goes to work. If he does have your ancestors' bodies, Proton, then he'll be working on reviving those now. He won't be able to review the recordings later if your audio is disabled. So I need to disable that first for the time being.'

Prowl nodded in agreement. 'Fine.'

'Follow me then.' Perceptor leads him into the next room.

Einsteel returned to the monitors and looks at the screen showing what Prowl was seeing. He turned up the volume on the audio.

Nothing.

He turned it up again.

Nothing.

He brings up the audio blueprint, and status said 'Disabled!'

He bangs his fists on the table. 'NO!'

Einsteel typed frantically on the keyboard, trying to establish what caused the audio to be disabled, and he guessed it was Perceptor, who knew this kind of technology. He tried restoring the audio, but nothing worked.

'I can still see what he's seeing though!'

Perceptor walks back into the control pod, with Prowl right behind him.

'It worked Prime.' Perceptor said. 'Already did a test run with some sounds, Prowl can't hear anything now. I also checked the signals that would go to the satelitte, nothing. So now Einsteel won't hear a thing, and so we won't hear him now. Plus, Einsteel is NOT an excellent lip-reader.'

Rodimus nodded. 'Then we'll talk to him with sign language to communicate until further notice. But if Einsteel realizes what's happened, he'll surely make an attempt to restore the connection. Would you be able to track the satelitte through that?'

Perceptor thought about it. 'We could... but it's a weak signal since disabling the audio connection. We only have the connection with what Prowl sees... Sideswipe!'

Sideswipe was pulling faces behind Prowl as he couldn't hear him. Prowl turned around, just catching what Sideswipe was doing, and he gave him a warning glare. Sideswipe flinched.

'Me and Proton will established a location on the satelitte, and then steer the ship in that direction.' Perceptor said.

Proton nodded in agreement.

Rodimus nodded too. 'Ok. You will both locate that satelitte, now Einsteel is completely unaware of what everyone is saying now he won't hear us.'

Back at the lab, Einsteel was taking every solution in trying to fix the connection for the audio. After attempting the last solution, which failed, he bashed his fists on the table, then smiled, calming himself.

'Perceptor, is smart. I'm, smarter!'

He turned back round to the pods. He walked towards them and walked towards the pod enclosing Luna.

'With new codes and parts, you won't remember a single memory, darling. You're only memory, is of our life together my dear.'

He looked at the pods with Rynox, Hydrid and Earth. 'You 3, along with the final piece, will form that all powerful chain, and I can rule Cybertron! Screw them Decepticons, President, and High Lord of Cybertron, Einsteel is here!'

**Einsteel has gone ballistic now! But the Autobots have taken their first step in stopping Einsteel, by disabling Prowl's audio receptors, Einsteel can't hear what they say, or talk to them.**

**But Einsteel is still going ahead with the plans of revival of Luna, and Proton's ancestors.**

**Read on for more. (My chapters are getting smaller? Need to lengthen them)**


	10. Kidnap

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 10 - Kidnap**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

'Sir,' Perceptor approached Rodimus. 'We cannot established the location of the satelitte. There's no audio signals going to the satelitte. It's now sending, not receiving. Einsteel seems have kept it's source hidden, so we must go back to the lab for further locations of the satelitte.'

'Plus, if Einsteel is holding my family's bodies hostage for experiments, I want to free them!' Proton added.

Rodimus looked from their faces, and nods. 'Agreed. Steer the ship Proton.'

Proton nodded and sat in the control seat, and steers the ship around.

Rodimus turned towards Prowl, who still couldn't hear anyone, and so knew nothing about it. He turned to Perceptor. 'If the satelitte is now sending and not receiving, shouldn't Prowl get his audios enabled now?'

'Of course sir, now we have out Einsteel off track now, thanks to disabling it.'

Einsteel gleamed with pride at the pods with the bodies being revived.

'So, they think they can stop me listening in on their plans just for disabling the audio of MY WORK!' he grew into a rage. 'Well they better think again, with these new creations they can't resist! Especially that foul Proton! He'll give up knowing I have his ancestors revived. That powerful chain, will be mine!'

He walked towards the construction room, where the protoforms for the bodies were being built by his machines.

'With my skills in the work of science, I will revive loads more bodies of dead comrades. The rest of Cybertron will know me as the saviour of all time!'

He notices the first protoform was just completed.

'Now I have 1 finished at the moment, who to revive at this moment...' he patted the table, and thought of the advantages of reviving any of the current bodies he had. 'I know...' he clicked in fingers in pride!

'Its getting quite dark now. If your ship runs out of fuel, we should refuel any moment, and rest for the night,' Manaline suggested.

Proton nodded. 'The ship's fuel is under 20%, and that's not enough to get to the lab.' He pulls up the map, and searches for a ship refueling depo. 'Just a mile away, I can refuel the ship there, and rest up. The tall metal bars, and strong walls makes it unlikely to be broken down by the infected bots.'

'Then we'll touch down there. We aim to be at the lab by tomorrow night.' Rodimus said.

Proton nodded, and continued on the current path, heading towards the depo.

The ship eventually reached the depo, known as 'Bots Planes.' and walked down the ramp.

Proton spots the fuel and heads over to the large barrel.

'I'll get the ship refueled, and then we can take off.'

Einsteel takes a deep breath, feeling happy with himself.

'You, Prototype HYDRID! are my second prototype created within this very week! Tell me, what do you remember?'

The tall white and black Praxien sighed, and shook his head. 'Not much. Only... a blaze. And 3 young sparklings, 3 mechs, 2 of them twins, among it, crying! I couldn't do anything about it!'

'Good. GOOD! I revived you, Hydrid! And now, I will release you into the wild outside the lab, with a mission!'

'What mission will that be,... master?'

Einsteel picks up a photo, and hands it to Hydrid, who peers closely at it. A photo of Prototype Prowl.

'Prototype Prowl,' Einsteel replied. 'My first creation who turned against me. I revived him from the death bed, gave him memories, and was my own, and now he's betrayed me! I want you to bring him back! Failure to do so, will be punishment! Or you could bring back one of his pals! I'll get information out of them instead.'

'Mission 1, retrieve Prototype Prowl, or a close pal of his!' Hydrid repeated.

'Yes. I have a GPS locater on his spark. Go there! And bring him back!' Einsteel ordered.

'As you wish, sir!' Hydrid walks away towards the main doors.

'Beware Prowl, Prototype vs Prototype!' Einsteel chuckled to himself.

Bright and early the next day...

Proton was the first to wake up, and he checks the fuel gauge for ship. It was about 92% but it was enough to get to the lab.

As the others began to wake up, it was time to get moving.

Perceptor began to work on Prowl's audio, attempting to make it work again. After a few tries, he eventually got it working.

'Can you hear now Prowl?'

'Yes Perceptor. Everything now, and the twins argueing again!'

Perceptor chuckled.

When they returned to the main control pod of the ship, they found the twins appear to be argueing with each other.

'Told you.' Prowl said, and walked off. 'Everything ok dad.'

Proton turned around. 'Oh, Perceptor has made your hearing work. Excellent. And yes, fuel gauge is high, and everything's set.'

'Ignition Proton.' Rodimus called out.

He nodded, and started the engines.

Steering the ship along the runway, the ship lifts into the sky, away from the depo.

Inside the lab, Einsteel opened the back doors. Hydrid stood infront of them, as the doors opened widely at a slow pace.

'Remember, Prowl or a pal!' Einsteel tells him. 'I have control of your system, so no disobeying me, at all!'

'Yes sir!' Hydrid said.

With that he flew out the lab, and into the air, with the rockets on his feet.

Once Hydrid was in the air, he looked around the whole area.

'Cybertron has changed since I left... Did I really die? Leaving those sparklings in the blaze?'

_(Flashback)_

_'Grandad! Where are you?'_

_'Smokescreen! Where are you? (coughing) keep low! Where are your brothers? (coughs)_

_'With mummy!'_

_(Coughs) Stay... with ... her (thud on the ground)_

_..._

_'Dad? Dad... Wake up! No..._

_..._

'That was all I heard of him... A Smokescreen? Who's Smokescreen? Sounds like he was my grandson...' Hydrid said to himself. 'My own son... Prot.. Proton... And the twins? Who were they?'

He looked up to see a ship quite a few miles away from where he was.

'Got to listen to my master. Time to get this Prowl!' and he flew at high speed towards the ship.

'Sir, incoming energy signature.' Proton shouts to Rodimus from the control pod.

Rodimus runs over to the reading gauge, a small red dot, indicating an energy signature, flying at full speed towards them.

Right there sir.' Proton points to the small figure coming closer and closer.

'BEND DOWN!' Rodimus ordered.

Everyone ducked, just as this object breaks through the window, landing inside the pod.

They all gasped.

'Dad...' Proton gasped.

Hydrid emerged from the smoke, flexing his doorwings, and looked around.

(From what his optics can see) Hydrid looked at each Autobot around the room, scanning each one. When Prowl came into view, energy reading was high.

'Prototype Prowl, located!' he said.

'Oh no...' Prowl fled.

Hydrid immediately sped really fast, and stood in Prowl's tracks.

'Must obey Einsteel!' Hydrid repeated.

'Well I won't!' Prowl argued.

'Stop this!' Proton calls out to Hydrid.

This made the tall Praxien turn around and look at Proton. He gasped at the familiar feeling, but with Einsteel controlling him, Hydrid draws his sword.

'Draw.' he orders.

'No!' Proton replied.

Hydrid smiled. 'Draw!'

Proton knew not risk harming anyone, so he had no choice but to draw. Prowl stepped back, away from the scene.

Hydrid was the first to launch an attack, easily blocked by Proton.

'Very good... How'd you learn so fast!' Hydrid asks.

'I take after my FATHER!' Proton replied instantly.

'Smart warrior he must be..' and he lunges at Proton again.

No matter how many attacks he launched, Proton easily deflected it back.

Eventually an attack from them both, disarmed them both, sending their weapons flying away.

Being father and son, they had both their inheritage from Rynox, and their heritage of the powerful chain that they formed.

Hydrid launches a flame thrower, easily blocked by a water defence by Proton. He then drew up a powerful electric blade, so did Proton. When they collided, a massive explosion blew everyone of their feet.

Amongst the mist, Hydrid spots a black and white mech, he presumed was his target, and he grabs their arm, and flies out the window towards the lab.

When the smoke cleared up, and everyone was helped to their feet...

'Anyone hurt? Everybody ok?' Rodimus called out. He spots Proton lying unconsious nearby, and a huge break in the wall from when he impacted. 'Proton. You ok?'

Proton was helped to his feet. 'I'm ok, but where's Prowl?'

As the rest of the mist disappeared, they spotted Prowl lying nearby against the wall, groaning.

Proton rushed up to him, and helps his son to his feet. Bluestreak managed to get to his feet nearby.

'Everyone here?' Rodimus asks.

'Yeah... We're in one piece...' Sideswipe replied.

'My paint job is still ok.' Sunstreaker added.

'We're fine over here.' Springer replied.

'Dad's gone...' Proton sounded really upset. 'Einsteel has gone too far. Dad didn't recognize me, and attacked!'

'Hey...' Bluestreak interrupted. 'Anyone seen Jazz?'

Everyone looked around the room, and offered to look around the whole ship incase he hid from the fight. They all came back with no clue of where he is.

'He took Jazz!' Rodimus gasped. 'Full speed ahead towards the lab!' he tells Proton.

In the air...

Hydrid flew towards the lab where Einsteel was waiting. In his arms, Jazz laid unconsious.

**So Einsteel now has Hydrid under his control, and with more protoforms under construction for the rest of the bodies, AND has captured Jazz. What more could he do?**

**Read on to find out more.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	11. Let me show you all

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 11 - Let me show you all**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

Jazz slowly regained consious, and was staring up at a ceiling in some tall room. Where was he?

'Good work Hydrid! You brought the Prototype's best pal! Return to your chamber for recharging.' a voice Jazz recognized.

'Yes master.'

Jazz sat up, watching Hydrid walk pass him without a glance, towards his recharging chamber. Jazz turned to face Einsteel.

'Ah... I see my creation didn't hit you hard enough.' Einsteel chuckles. 'Shouldn't expected you to pull through THAT quickly!'

'What da ya want?' Jazz demanded an answer.

'Ah... as to why you're here, and not back with your comrades?' Einsteel responded. 'Well it goes something like this; a master creates his powerful creation to obey him, but his creation turns against him, and now won't obey me, thinking he can get his 'friends' to plot so I'm not a part of it! Seriously! You plan to stop me! Nothing will!'

'Surely when a master builds a creation he always has a fear that his creation will turn against 'im!'

'Yes, I do agree it's a master's worse nightmare. Well mine won't even exist when I'm finished with my experiments!'

'Ya revived Hydrid! Ya made him to attack his OWN SON! Ya tried to make 'im capture 'is OWN GRANDSON! What evil scientist are ya! Certainly not a very kind one at all! Or no Autobot!'

'Agreed.' Einsteel just kept his nerve, keeping calm. 'I'm no Autobot, or Decepticon. Just a bot who WAS an Autobot once, before that bloody femme placed me in the stockades to rot!'

'Luna?'

'Yes, that Luna. Left me for that slag of a Lord. She left just because he had powerful ancestors! And he's a ruler! She could join him and rule with him! Pah! There's no love there! Not what she had for me!'

'Sounds to meh she never 'ad any love with ya!'

'Don't try that softness! She did once with me! But she couldn't be more less than what I was looking for! I was dedicated to my work on science!'

The small hologram of the mech appeared. 'Sir...Processing of the protoforms for your other creations are pass 95%. Ready to begin the transferring.'

'Thank you Marnel,' Einsteel nods to the mech, who disappears before reappearing on the big screen. He turned to Jazz. 'My computer assistant. Worked for me all these years as a scientist. Wanna know who he is?'

Jazz shook his head. 'With ya life, I don't wanna know.'

Einsteel smiled with a slight chuckle on the end. 'He was the mech I would've had. I had waited for a young sparkling of my own, and upon meeting Luscious, I thought I had everything. Our son arrived, but slipped away from an inherited virus. I used my skills of science to create a approximate image of how he would look today. And this is him on the screen. Still my precious mech.'

'He's a hologram of ya son. Not ya REAL son! What would ya real son think of ya now?' Jazz argued.

'He'd think nothing of it. My pride and joy. And so back to the basics! I want Prototype Prowl back here! And you can be the sacrifice!'

Jazz flinched.

Proton steered the ship at full speed towards the lab, which was just a mile away.

'Almost there Prime.' He calls to Rodimus.

The leader nodded. 'Ok. Just hope we're in time to rescue Jazz.'

Proton played back the memory he remembered of the scene just minutes ago, having to fight his own dad! How could Einsteel do that? _Whatever happens there, I'm going to rescue my ancestors. Anything happens to them, I'm doomed._

He caught the lab approaching.

'The lab is in sight. Once landed, sir, we can proceed inside. If Einsteel has revived my grandfather and Rynox, I'm prepared to stop Einsteel forever!'

'Don't get too carried away Proton. We just rescue Jazz, and sort out the others later.'

Jazz sat helplessly, watching Einsteel work on the protoforms. He turned to face Hydrid, who was standing infront of the pod with Earth's body inside. Jazz looked back at Einsteel, making sure the scientist was really busy to not notice, and so he crept up to Hydrid.

'Hydrid?'

The Praxien reacted, and turned around to face the 'prisoner'. 'What is it?'

'That's just it. Ya don't recognize meh!'

Hydrid blinked blankly at Jazz, before shaking his head. 'I know nothing of you.'

'I know a lot about ya Hydrid!' Jazz responded.

Hydrid let out a small chuckle. 'What could you possibly know about me, that I know nothing about you?'

'Ya son, Proton!'

Hydrid's optics widened wide. 'How do you know my son?'

'Ya just attacked him on the ship minutes ago! You were asked to capture ya grandson! Why obey this scientist and harm ya own family?'

'I ... I know nothing of grandsparklings!'

'You have 3! A mech and his twin brothers! Smokescreen! And the twins; Prowl and Bluestreak!'

'I... I...'

'You know ya son has a bondmate! It's Luna!'

'Stop it! I don't know you at all! How can you know this!'

'I work with Proton! I'm pals with Proton! I'm best pals with his son! My father was pals with Proton! You were best pals with me grandfather. Ya pal, Classic!'

'Classic? You're his grandson!'

'YES!'

Einsteel turned around. 'HEY! Don't talk to the prisoner Hydrid! Get away from him!'

When Hydrid wouldn't respond, all mixed emotions and memories had made him pause, Einsteel grew impatient.

'Did you hear me! Hydrid! Get away from him this instant!'

Hydrid still wouldn't respond, so Einsteel charged forward, and pulls Jazz away.

'Don't talk to him!' he yells at Jazz.

'Release Jazz now!'

Einsteel turned around to see that group of Autobots all standing in the doorway, their weapons drawed, aimed at him.

'Let Jazz go!' Rodimus ordered.

'And my family!' Proton added.

Einsteel catches the plasma gun behind him, and grabs it, grabbing Jazz round the neck, and holds the gun up to his face. 'No! Come closer, or try any harm against me, and this mech gets a blow to the head!'

'Released my dad!' Proton ordered.

'You don't give the orders, you pathetic excuse for a ruler! He's mine to control! Hydrid! Attack at once!'

Hydrid snapped out of his trance, and was staring at Proton; his own son standing there, angry at his creator. He looked at Einsteel, ordering him to attack. He looked back at his son, and sighed. 'Yes master...'

'GET DOWN!' Proton ordered, as Hydrid blasted out an attack on them.

**So Einsteel has unleashed Hydrid on the Autobots when they arrived to get Jazz.**

**Jazz knows of Einsteel's past, and seen the bodies of Proton's ancestors becoming his own creations to control.**

**What will happen next? Read on to continue.**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	12. This is MY destiny

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 12 - This is MY destiny**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

The doors began moving, with banging on the other side.

'You fools! You let the dead get in!' Einsteel yelled at the Autobots.

A hole breaks into the door, and the infected start climbing through, running up the steps towards them all.

Einsteel released his grip on Jazz, and made a dash for the pod with the monitors on it. _At least I can shut Prowl down!_ he gleamed. He pressed a button.

The pod he was on detatched from the stand, and floated in the air, with Einsteel far away from the infected bots below. The floorboard with the liquid pods, containing the bodies he stole from the chapel, rose into the air aswell.

Both Einsteel inside the monitoring pod, and the liquid pods rose towards the ceiling. It opened, and they flew upwards, the celing closing behind them.

'A secret elevator?' Perceptor was surprised.

'Stop fanticising about the technology. Let's get out of here, huh?' Rodimus tells him.

'Oh right sir. There's a secret doorway that will lead up to the rooftop of the lab.'

'Follow Perceptor!' Rodimus orders to everyone.

Meanwhile...

During that fight, Proton was stopping his dad from harming anyone.

'Dad! Stop this! Don't let Einsteel control you!'

'He gave me new life! I can live again thanks to him!' Hydrid responded.

'No dad! He's keeping you from your family! Primus sake, he's got your dad, and Rynox inside the pods! Are you going to let him get away with that?'

Hydrid's optics widened. Proton was really getting to him. He wasn't going to let this controlling scientist control his dad, or the Great Rynox either. He nodded. 'Ok, son!'

As everyone ran to the stairway, Rodimus turned around towards Proton and Hydrid. 'Come on you two! Get here! Quickly!'

'No Rodimus. Get everyone to safety. We'll hold these bots off!' Proton replied.

Rodimus was going to protest, but with the infected coming in fast, he gave in. 'OK. Catch up later!'

Proton nodded to Rodimus, then looks at the infected, then at Hydrid. 'Ready,.. dad?'

'Yes... son.'

They drew a pose, ready to take on the infected!

Einsteel worked quickly on the new protoforms, getting the last finishing touches to make his army to draw the Autobots away!

'They won't defeat me! They won't defeat me!' he spoke in a rather made, and stupidly manner, like a youngling would speak. 'I'm winning! I'm winning! I'm winning!'

Perceptor opens the door, leading the Autobots onto the rooftop. They shut the door, and added a lock to keep the infected inside.

'We left dad and grandad behind!' Bluestreak cried.

'Proton and Hydrid can handle themselves, bro,' Prowl said. He wrapped his arms around his twin, comforting him. 'Dad will be fine. Believe that.'

Bluestreak nods. 'I do.'

The door leading down to the control room, was being banged on by the infected trying to get through.

'Let's head to Proton's ship, now!' Rodimus tells them all.

Instantly, they all made a run for the ship, which had landed on a building's roof a few buildings away.

There was still so many infected bots down below, all reaching up to the Autobots, they had to draw their weapons.

Prowl was the first to activate his, continueing to fire on the infected bots, protecting everyone.

He led the team onto the next rooftop, and ran as fast as they could along the rooftops of the buildings, towards Proton's ship.

Manaline and Luscious stood at the entrace, waiting for them. They soon caught sight of their comrades rushing back to them.

'Where's Proton?' Manaline asked.

'Family matter with his dad.' Rodimus replied. 'Everyone inside.'

Prowl waited as everyone entered the ship, but he stayed put.

'Prowl, inside, now!' Rodimus ordered.

Prowl shook his head. 'No. I'm going to bring an end to this virus, and Einsteel! I'm going back inside to rescue my family!'

'What will you do?' Prime asked.

Prowl turned towards the building. 'Try to figure a way of blowing that lab up. Hopefully destroying Einsteel, and the virus.'

Prime nodded, knowing he couldn't change Prowl's mind. 'Ok. Go ahead, find Proton and Hydrid, and rescue your family!'

'I'll help ya Prowler!' Jazz stepped out the ship.

'Jazz!' Rodimus went to protest.

'Prowler can't do this all alone! I'm going along! And am not turning back!' Jazz tells him.

'Fine. And hurry!' Rodimus said.

Prowl and Jazz hurried back to the lab, and entered through the second doorway downwards to the lower levels.

Einsteel worked frantically on the protoforms to complete them. Marril still stood beside him, as a hologram watching her 'father' complete his work.

Proton and Hydrid did their absolute best, but they made it to the stairway, and free from the infected bots below.

They encountered Prowl and Jazz on their way up.

'What are you two still doing here?' Hydrid asked. 'You should've gone and fled, and be safe from this building.'

'I'm thinking of ending Einsteel's reign with a BANG!' Prowl said. 'First I want to make sure we set this building to explode, with a time limit for when it goes off. Then we rescue the other prototypes, and get out of here.'

'It's good plan! Einsteel will be on the next floor up from here, continueing work on the protoforms. Let's go!' Hydrid said.

They all nodded and head off up the stairs.

**So with the place set to go of with a BANG, the team of 4 mechs attempt to end Einsteel for good. By rescueing the other protoforms, there could be happiness at the end.**

**Read on to find out more.**

**Please review if you haven't already... :)**


	13. I no longer serve you

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 13 - I no longer serve you**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

'What plan were you thinking of son?' Proton asked, as they were all heading up the stairs towards where Einsteel was.

'Well I know from the time I had in the lab, Einsteel worked on explosives, incase he wanted to blow the lab up after fleeing from us if we ever came to find him, and would be surprised by the explosives, and die before we can retreat. We can use those explosives to blow this place up. Now the virus is inside this building, all them will die aswell. So no more virus spread, so no one will get infected.'

'That will surely mean a lot of life needs replacing once all the infected are gone. Cybertron will almost be extinct with small life left over.' Hydrid said. 'We can destroy the satelitte while we're are here, so Einsteel can't shut us both down when we do attack him!'

Everyone froze in their tracks.

'The satelitte?' Proton wanted to make sure he heard correctly. 'The satelitte he uses to control the protoforms, it's here!'

Hydrid nodded. 'He's got it upstairs where he is, so it's not in harm's way.'

'Let's go man!' Jazz said.

Inside Proton's ship...

'They should be out of there by now!' Bluestreak was getting worried.

_'Rodimus! You there?'_

The Autobots gathered round the big screen to listen to Proton's comlink.

'Rodimus here. What's the situation inside?' Prime asked.

_'With fantastic news from dad, the satelitte controlling Prowl is inside the lab, with Einsteel as we speak. But we need to blow this place up, if we ever need to stop the virus infecting others, and stop Einsteel at all cost!'_

'Agreed. But you'll need to hurry fast out of there once you set the explosives!'

_'Yes sir.'_

Einsteel frantically worked on the protoforms, and was delighted when the rest of them could begin transfer. He quickly dragged the bodies to the smaller workroom, and set up the experiments, reviving them all.

As he walked outside, he was greeted with a gun held right at his head. The gun was in Prowl's hand!

'You, and Hydrid, BOTH betraying me!' Einsteel just chuckled. 'How convenient?'

'You miles well give up now Einsteel, while you're still in one piece!' Prowl said.

'Oh... Should I?' Einsteel tilts his head left.

The others turned their head, and see the very satelitte used to control Prowl and Hydrid.

'See gentlemechs, I have the power right here. And I deactivate you now!' Einsteel slams his hand on a red button on the control pad.

Instantly, Prowl and Hydrid shook in pain from the electrical surge rushing through their curcuits, as they both collapsed on the floor. Proton and Jazz caught them before crashing.

'You can't defeat me! And with my new creations on the way, you can't defeat them all, can you Proton? They're your family, you ancestors, and Luna! You wouldn't harm them!' Einsteel roared in laughter, evily. 'Oh, and the satelitte, is armed with a protective shield around it. Nothing can make it go BANG!'

Proton looked down at his son and dad all in shock from the shutdown, and he planned a way to get them back working.

'Surely with these two in shutdown, surely your other protoforms won't work either!'

Einsteel froze from his cheering dance. 'Such a smart fool! And I agree. But I can just place my new creations on a different link to the satelitte. So if I shut your son and dad down again, they won't.'

It was at that moment that the transfer machines in the next room beeped an alarm, letting Einsteel know the transfers were all completed.

'As I was saying, with my new creations, nothing can stop me!' Einsteel walked back into the next room.

'Proton?' Jazz whispers. When the mech turned to answer, Jazz points to the other side of the room, a storage room.

Jazz silently walked over to the door, and opened it. BINGO! Inside was highly damage explosives. Enough explosives to ... well blow a building up!

Jazz took them all, and set them about the room, with Proton's help.

Einsteel returned and didn't notice the explosives set up everywhere. 'Meet my creations!'

From the mist in the workroom, a tall black and white Praxien walks out.

'Rynox?' Proton gasps.

Rynox stepped aside, as a slightly smaller black and white Praxien with red streaks walked out.

'Earth?' Jazz gasps.

Earth stepped aside, as a blue, yellow and red Praxien walks out.

'Son? Smokescreen?' Proton felt like crashing.

Then came what Proton feared. A silvery blue femme steps out into the room.

'Luna...'

The 4 bots all stared down at Proton, more particular on Prowl and Hydrid in shock on the floor. Where was Jazz?

Einsteel starts pressing on the different buttons. 'Rynox, Earth, attack!'

'Not really, professor!'

Everyone turned round to see Jazz standing beside the satelitte. He had opened a small hatch on the side, and had fiddled with the wiring. 'I think it's safe to say, they don't obey you now Einsteel.' He pressed a small button inside the satelitte, causing Prowl and Hydrid to work online again.

'What?' Einsteel was mad. 'No!'

Rynox and Earth turned around to face Einsteel. Rynox grabs him round the next, pushing him into the wall. 'You disturb my sleep! Now you must pay!'

Earth released a fireball at Einsteel. When the flame burst out, a small spark ignited the fuse attatched to the explosives set up around the room.

Everyone watched as each one caught alight and ignited.

'We gotta get out of here, now!' Proton shouts to the 4 prototypes.

Luna and Smokescreen nodded, agreeing. Rynox and Earth slammed Einsteel into the wall, into a wide hole, leaving him unconsious, and followed everyone else out of the room. Rynox turned back, and closed the door to the room, and attatched a lock to the handle, so Einsteel wouldn't get out.

With that, they all ran up the flight of stairs, as they caught the infected bots still down below, who had caught sight of the 'fresh' and began chasing them up the staircase.

Upon almost reaching the top of the floor, a small mech runs out one of the doors.

'Hey, your that hologram that works for Einsteel!' Jazz recognized him.

'Please,' the mech begged. 'Get me out of here. The Professor is a threat to me.'

'Come with us!' Proton lifts the small mech into his arms, and they all run up the staircase to the rooftop.

'I'm going back to look for them,' Bluestreak got up to leave.

'No. They're coming!' Rodimus was standing at the top of the ramp, catching sight of the group of Autobots running onto the rooftop, locking the door behind them.

'To the ship!' Proton tells the 4 'prototypes'.

They caught sight of his ship, and they all ran towards it.

Down below, Einsteel regained consious and dragged himself out the hole. He looked up at the explosives, and catch the timer 00:00:05.

'Oh no...' he moaned, taking a final look at the satelitte.

BANG!

The explosives blew up.

From Proton's ship, everyone watched the building beginning to explode, catching explosions on the lower floors, when they saw the windows explode.

'Come on!' Rodimus shouted.

Proton was the first to rush inside the ship with the small mech in his arms. He rushed to the control room, and jumps into the pilot seat.

'Hang on!' he orders to everyone.

As the others all ran into the ship, Proton started the engines, and steered the ship to the skies.

The explosions blew into the sky, and the ship was caught in the smoke!

**So everyone, including the new prototypes, have all successfully boarded Proton's ship, Now they are caught in the smoke.**

**Next chapter is my final chapter. Enjoy...**

**Please review if you haven't already.**


	14. Epilogue

**Story: Virus...**

**Chapter 14 - The end**

(NOTE: No relation to 'Black and white Autobot family)

**All pure FICTION!**

'Blah' normal talk

_blah _thoughts aloud

_'blah'_ talking through comlink

As the smoke rose into the sky, the remaining survivors of this catastrophic virus event, all looked up into the sky, as smoke rose from the lab. They all held their breath, awaiting what would happen.

They all saw Proton's ship emerge from the smoke, and they cheered.

'Sir.' Proton calls to Rodimus.

Rodimus and the other Autobots crowded round the controls, and looked out the window, at the remaining survivors all waving and cheering them for their effort.

'How did you get out?' Bluestreak asked Proton.

Proton looked at Bluestreak, and then turned towards Prowl. 'Prowl's brilliant plan not only did it destroy the satelitte controlling him and the others, and end Einsteel for good, he also killed those who were infected. The virus, is indeed, gone.'

They all looked at Prowl, who went red around his face. 'So... When Einsteel revived me, for my mission of ending this virus, I really did...'

'You did indeed,' Rynox said. 'And saved us from Einsteel's control.'

'I wouldn't want to be under that mad scientist's control. Ugh! Made to do his work, is SOOO not my kind of hobby.' Earth. 'I'd keep my paint job clean!'

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were taken aback by his comment just then. 'So do we!' they called out.

'Good. Keep it that way for now.' Earth reminded them.

Hydrid patted Proton on his shoulder. 'That was something back there son. Didn't stop believing in me, even after what I did.'

'It was Einsteel's fault, not yours dad.' Proton responded.

'Mum!' the little mech squirmed free from Proton, and ran over to Luscious.

'Marnel!' she cried, and hugged her son.

'Einsteel had him, ma'am.' Jazz told her.

Luscious just hugged her son and wouldn't let go. 'Like I said, he believed his was Marnel's dad. But I forgot to mention a DNA test proved Strife was his dad.'

Everyone laughed in agreement.

Luna smiled at the mother and son duo, and turned towards Proton, dropping her smile, as a load of memories filled her memory bank.

_I love you Luna._

_I love you too Proton._

_You are indeed 'the one' I've been searching for Luna. Will you become my bondmate?_

_We're having a son dear.'_

_We're having twin mechs dear._

_I feel like the luckiest dad on Cybertron._

Luna gasped. 'Proton?'

Proton responded to his name being called, and realized it was from Luna. 'Oh... Primus.'

Luna ran over to him, and the couple embraced after so long apart.

'I missed you so much Luna.'

'I missed you more, and our sons, growing up.'

Smokescreen stepped between Prowl and Bluestreak, and wrapped an arm around them both. 'Hello brothers. Miss me?'

'Not really,' Prowl joked, earning a small hit on the arm from his older brother. 'Of course we did!' Bluestreak replied.

Proton steered the ship into the city and landed, where the remaining survivors of the apocalypse, all gathered cheering on the heroes who stopped the virus, and killed the mad scientist most of them had feared.

Even the Cybetron news crew were there.

'Rodimus. What happened to cause that smoke? Who stopped the virus?' the reporter asked.

Rodimus smiled. 'You should be asking this mech right here.' Prowl stepped forward at this point. 'Prototype Prowl was created by Einsteel to kill this virus. He did his job, and he destroyed the virus.'

'What are your thoughts on this Prowl?'

'I never felt more alive then I do now. Now I don't have Einsteel watching my every move every second of every hour. I'm on my own control now, and I plan to keep it that way for eternity.'

'How did you stop Einsteel for good? And all those infected?'

'They were trapped inside the lab, along with the professor. But it wouldn't have been possible to complete this without help from Einsteel's other creations. My grandfather Hydrid, great grandfather Earth and great great grandfather Rynox. And now I have my brother and my mother back, we will live life as a family for eternity!'

The crowd had gathered around the ship and congratulated the Autobots on their mission they had successfully completed.

'As the months passed...

The Autobots were all safely back inside the council building, the whole city was being repaired by the residents after the apocalypse.

Now everyone was living life to the max; in peace and harmony.

As for me, as a prototype and will always been a scientist's test subject, I'm not one to complain, but I'm living life as a normal Autobot now, and have returned to my duty as Second In Command of the Autobots.

Recently, I thanked Jazz for his words of persuation back all those months ago during the virus, and I thank him. We've settled down together as a couple, and was the best day of my life, when our son entered the world.

Our little miracle, our son, was perfect, with bright blue visor, and doorwings after me, we named our son 'Lucky', well he was my luck after the thought of me never having a son of my own hit me all those years ago before I did die in the war, but our family is perfect now.

As for the virus, is hasn't spread, and I must say, it no longer exists anymore. Everyone can live happily again.

And we all live in peace now...

I'm Prototype Prowl, and my mission, is all over!'

**I hope you all enjoyed it, that's the end of this story.**

**But I will notify that I'm writting up more stories, so stay tuned for more adventure, horror, romance, etc**

**Thanks for taking your time to read my story. All reviews taken into account.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Transformersfan01**


End file.
